


Fated To Love You

by Mochimochi06



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochimochi06/pseuds/Mochimochi06
Summary: Two influential families in the business world: Zhong Industries and Park Corporation, bound to build a fruitful partnership by marrying off their youngest children: Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung, who happens to be mortal enemy of each other at school. Under this unfavorable situation, will love blossom on their cat and dog relationship?***I ADDED A SPECIAL CHAPTER! ♡***





	1. Chapter 1

"Master Chenle! Please wake up! You're gonna be late on your first day at school!" his butler, Leeteuk said while knocking on his door. 

"Yes Leeteuk hyung! I'm already awake, don't worry!" he said while fixing his hair in front of the mirror. After some finishing touches, he opened the curtain of his bedroom window to reveal the sun shining with its majestic rays, birds chirping, the wind was blowing smoothly. 

"Ah! Such a wonderful day! First day of school, here I go!" But before he leave his room, he remembers something. 

"Oh! I nearly forgot my lucky charm!" He ran through his vanity mirror and opens the drawer to get a gold necklace with a heart-shaped crystal in the middle. In the middle of the heart, there's a inscription of letter "J". 

He always wear this pendant because he believes it was a lucky charm to him. He kissed the pendant before hiding it beneath his uniform. 

"My prince" he mumbles dreamingly before going downstairs.

 

 

"Master Jisung, your breakfast is already prepared downstairs, please hurry up, you dont want to be late on your first day" Shindong said. 

"Yes Shindong hyung! I'll finish really quick and I'll go downstairs!" his butler scratches his head before leaving his room. 

"Ah, another year at school! Hope to have fun this year as well" he said after fixing his things and leaves his room.

 

 

Evergreen Academy. An exclusive school were rich families send their children to study. Every morning is like a red carpet premier scene: expensive cars lining up, heir/heiress going out of their car with their butlers at side, fixing their things and bidding farewell to them. 

But two expensive cars stand out the most. Both simultaneously stopped in front of the golden gates of Evergreen. 

"Nice to see you again this year, Pwark! Ready to get your ass beaten?" 

"Not so fast, dolphin! Pretty sure im gonna beat your ass this year!"

 

Students are always amused on how competitive Jisung and Chenle can be. The two are the best students in Evergreen. They always excel on academic tracks, and also in extra curricular activities. 

Chenle is good in singing and he's the president of the choir club. While Jisung is good at dancing, he's the ace member of the dance club.

Both of the boys aim to achieve the Most Outstanding Student of the Year award, but for the past 2 years, the decision is always draw. They're not satisfied, they believed that only one can carry that title.

 

It was lunchtime. Chenle and his bestfriend, Renjun rushes to the cafeteria. "Oh my gosh, I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse" Chenle said. 

"Eeew! I thought you were a vegetarian Chenle". 

"Its just an expression dumbass". 

They waited in line for their food. They always liked the food in the cafeteria because all they serve is organic. After getting the food, they sat on the table and talked about on what they did on the past summer vacation. 

"We came to see the Alps and the air was really fresh". 

"Renjun, you're always at the Alps every year, dont you get tired? 

"Well, where did you do this year?" 

"Actually, we came to see the Eifel Tower and it was really pretty in night, the lights are really romantic, how I wished my prince charming would propose to me there" chenle responded with heart-shaped eyes. 

"As if you'll find your prince there, you didnt even know where he lives". 

"Shut up! I believe we'll meet someday". Chenle picked his hidden necklace beneath his shirt and kissed the heart on the middle while whispering, "Hope to see you soon, my Prince."

 

Jisung, on the other hand, is eating lunch with his self-proclaimed bestfriend, Jeno. 

"How is your little competition with Chenle? Do you honestly want to beat him that bad?" 

"Nah! Its just he's lil cute when he's mad". 

"Whaaaaat? Did I heard it right? You called Chenle cute?" Jisung stutters when he realized that slipped of the tongue, 

"I m-mean i like to pissed him off ha ha ha" 

"Well that was awkward" jeno mumbled while taking a big bite of his sandwich. 

Jisung sighed, "Well, that was close".

 

Chenle's last period is PE Class. After he finished changing in the shower room, he packed up his things. As he was preparing to leave, he remembers something.

"Oh! I forgot my lucky charm in my locker!"

He was on his way back to his locker when Jisung appeared out of nowhere; shirtless, hair's still wet from shower, water drippin' from his head.

"Like what you see, Princess?" Jisung smirked while leaning on his locker. Chenle realized he was staring too long at Jisung, blushed creeping on his face.

"Wh-what are you saying? And why do you call me princess?! For your information, my prince is way more handsome than you, Jisung".

"And who's this prince you're talking about?" Jisung walking closer to Chenle, trapping him in one of the lockers.

"B-back off! Its none of your business!" Chenle yelled while going to his locker to get his pendant.

"And what's that pendant of yours? Sort of a lucky charm?"

"Yes. Its my lucky charm and my prince gave it to me. And I repeat, its none of your business, smartass". Chenle replied.

As Chenle was about to leave, his phone rang. He answered it in front of Jisung.

"Yes, hello Leeteuk hyung. Why did you call?"

"Chenle, you need to go home early, your mom instructed me to pick you up and get you prepared, she wants you to join her in her dinner meeting".

"Okay hyung, I'll wait for you in the school grounds. See you hyung!"

Chenle hang up the phone and looked at Jisung. "Im leaving first. See you tomorrow, smartass".

After Chenle leaves, Jisung gets his towel to dry his hair. He sits on one of the benches, with a thought disturbing his mind. 

"That necklace looks familiar. It looks like I've seen it before."

Jisung mumbles to himself while scratching his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins. ;)

After Jisung finished changing, he got out of the shower room and went to the school grounds to wait for his ride. While waiting, he received a phone call from his mother.

"Hello, Jisung. I assumed your classes for the day are already finished."

"Yes Mom. I'm still waiting for Shindong hyung to pick me up. Why did you call me, Mom?" Jisung asked.

"Ah yes. I was just checking you out. By the way, when you arrive at home, I instructed Shindong to dress you up in a nice suit and tie, you'll be joining me in the dinner meeting tonight with our business partner."

"But Moooom! Dinner meetings are always boooooring! I don't wanna go!" Jisung whined.

"No "buts" hon! You have no choice, you'll be joining me. Plus, I assure you, you won't get bored this time. You'll see" Jisung's mom replied with a playful tone.

"Okay Mom. See you at home. Love you!" Jisung hanged up the phone.

 

He really hates dinner meetings. His mom is always immersed on talks about how to expand the business, yet he doesnt enjoy it and easily got bored.

"Hmmm. I wonder why Mom said that I'll enjoy the meeting tonight.." he wondered while waiting for his ride.

 

 

Chenle and his mom arrived early at the restaurant. It was a five-star restaurant, really famous in Korea. The dinner courses are highly recommended by the food critics for its taste. Chef Taeyong, the world renowned chef by his creations, is the owner of the restaurant.

 

Chenle's family personally knows Chef Taeyong. They always hire him for food services when they have important events in their home. Plus, Chef Taeyong is the instructor of Chenle in cooking. He really loves food so thats why Chenle insisted his mom to enroll him in Taeyong's cooking class.

 

As they seated at the table, Taeyong approached them.

 

"Good Evening Mrs. Zhong. I am honored to serve you tonight."

"Hello Taeyong. I personally chose your restaurant for this meeting. I highly expect on what you are serving for us tonight."

"Yes, Mrs. Zhong. Its my pleasure. Please look forward to it."

Taeyong looked at Chenle with an eye smile.

"Hello kiddo! You've grown a lot! I assumed you're a great cook now?" Taeyong teased.

"Yes Taeyong hyung! I can now cooked at home with the dishes you taught me. And yes, they are delicious, I learned from the best." Chenle winked.

"Believe me, Taeyong. My son has improved a lot. I was the taste tester, and it taste decently" Mrs. Zhong replied with a smirked.

"Mooooooom!" Chenle whined.

"Hahahaha just kidding. But to be honest, Chenle really improved in cooking. In the past, he can't even peel and slice vegetables." His mom replied.

"Mooooooom! You're embarassing me!"

Taeyong laughed at the scene. "Well, I shall go to the kitchen to prepare. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Zhong and Chenle". After that, Taeyong leaves and goes to the kitchen.

 

"Mom? Who are we meeting tonight?" Chenle asked.

"You'll see." Mrs. Zhong replied with a grin on her face.

 

Five minutes later, two persons are approaching to their table. Chenle can't clearly see who they are.

"Wendy! Over here!" Mrs. Zhong waving her hand at them.

"Seulgi! Nice to see you again! You looked really young!" the woman said.

The two sat on the table with them. Chenle couldn't believe his own eyes. Jisung is sitting in front of him. Jisung also is experiencing the same situation.

They both yelled in unison. "Yoooouuu! What are you doing here?!"

"Easy boys!" Mrs. Park exclaimed. "I did'nt know you both knew each other".

"Yeah well, we are attending the same school. Basically, we are sou-school mates." Jisung replied with a grin.

"Mom! You didnt told me that we are meeting them!" Chenle replied with a hint of feeling betrayed on his tone.

"I wanted to surprise you, hon. I know that you and Jisung are getting together really well at school."

"Yes Mom, we really are." Chenle replied sarcastically while looking at Jisung.

Jisung on the other hand, keeps preventing himself to laugh. He really enjoyed seeing Chenle in this kind of situation. "Cute. He's like a baby." Jisung muttered to himself with a smile on his face.

 

"Well? Shall we eat? I'll ask the waiter to serve the food. I assure you Wendy, you'll love the food here. And also, I hoped it would fit on your taste, Jisung." Mrs. Zhong said with a smile.

"Okay Seulgi. Im looking forward to it. And don't worry about Jisung, he practically eats everything."

"Mooooom! You're embarassing me!" Jisung whined to his mom.

Chenle laughed at the scene in front of him. Jisung looked at him. He mouthed at Jisung, "You're such a baby!"

Jisung replied, "No Im not. You're the baby here" while sticking out his tongue.

 

The food arrived just in time. Both boys widened their eyes in the feast in front of them. "Dig in, boys! Don't be shy!" Jisung and Chenle started eating, they both really love food.

After eating, their table is cleaned up by the waiter. After that, they started serving the dessert. A tiramisu cake and a jasmine tea. Chenle and Jisung took a bite on the cake and they both exclaimed, "Its delicious!" They have realized that they said it on the same time and both of their faces are now a blushing mess. Both of their mothers are silently laughing at the scene in front of them.

 

Both of the mothers are now engaged in a friendly yet serious talk over a cup of tea. Chenle decided to get involved in their conversation.

"Mom? Why did you meet Jisung's mother? I'm pretty sure this is a serious talk because you want us to be involved in here." Chenle said while giving her mother an eyeing looks.

"Actually, Wendy and I are bestfriends in highschool. We're quite inseparable, always talk of the town because we always cause trouble back in that time."

"Yes my dear Chenle" Wendy Park said. "After graduating in highschool, we promise to keep in touch always and never ignore each other. Our dream is to become a successful businesswoman, and here we are, living in that dream" wendy said with a uncontainable smile.

Both Jisung and Chenle are so immersed in their mother's story. They felt really proud of their accomplishments.

"So? What does it have to do with us?" Jisung asked suspiciously.

"Actually, we also made a promise to each other that when the right time comes, we'll marry off our youngest children to each other."

 

Jisung and Chenle looked at each other with wide eyes and laugh at the same time.

 

"Mooooom! Stop joking! I would never marry this smartass!" Chenle hissed.

"Chenle! Watch your language!" Seulgi said while eyeing his son.

"Me too! I would never marry that dumbass." Jisung added.

"Jiiiiissssuuuuung!" Wendy glared at her son.

Deep inside, Jisung is imagining the situation where he would walk in the aisle with Chenle and it gave him butterflies in his stomach. "Not bad" he thought.

 

"There's nothing you can do. We've already prepared for the announcement of your wedding. And the wedding shall be commenced next month!" Wendy said with a joyful laugh.

 

" WHAAAAAAAT?!" Jisung and Chenle looking at each other, both yelled in unison.

 

Jisung, with a smirk, whispered to himself, "This is going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was fast haha! Enjoy! ♡


	3. Hello, my prince ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Chenle met his "prince"

11 years ago...

 

It was a stormy night through a dark forest. Strong winds make the trees bent sideways. Wolves can be heard howling in the distant mountains.

In the middle of the forest, there's a hidden cave. Inside, is a boy sitting behind the rocks, hugging his knees, crying.

 

"I wanna go home!" Chenle said with a faint sob. He really hoped that his plead of help can be heard by his family.

 

Suddenly, another boy came inside the cave, spotting Chenle behind the rocks.

 

"Hey, are you alright?" the boy said with an affection in his voice.

Chenle tilted his head up to look at the boy. He was quite really tall, blond hair, with an affectionate smile.

 

"H-how did you find me here?"

"I was lost in this forest, then I've stumbled upon on this cave. I was scared to enter, and then I heard a crying voice inside so I tried to peek in then I found you", the boy replied smiling while scrunching his nose.

"How about you, baby boy? How did you end up here?"

Chenle blushed on how the boy called him.

"I was wandering in this forest, our house is near in here. Then I realized, I was lost."

"Awww, poor little kid", the boy exclaimed. He noticed that Chenle was shivering, so he took off his coat and pass it on the other boy.

 

Chenle blushed again really hard on the other boy's action. "A gentleman indeed", he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a thunder strucked a tall tree near the cave. It caused an loud bang sound that echoed through the whole forest.

Chenle was so shocked, he crouched down on the ground, covering his ears. "Urgh, I really hate thunders", he whispered to himself with a sob.

The taller boy is really concerned about Chenle, he did what he knew he needed to do.

 

He lifted Chenle up, carried him, and made the smaller boy's face nuzzled to his neck.

Chenle inhaled the sweet scent of the taller boy, it made him somehow feel safe. He felt really safe and warm on the taller boy's embrace.

"Sssshhh. Don't cry. You don't need to be afraid, I'm here for you. Your prince is here for you." the taller boy whispered to his ear while drawing circles on his back.

The taller boy took a sit on the ground with Chenle on his lap. He whispers comforting words to the smaller boy while ruffling his hair to calm him down.

"I have something to give to you, baby boy."

Chenle lifted his head from the other boy's neck.

"What is it?!" Chenle said while yawning.

"Cute", the taller boy whispered to himself.

He took a necklace beneath his shirt, removed it from his neck, and passing it to the smaller boy's neck.

"My mom gave this necklace to me. It was sort of a lucky charm. My mom said that whoever wear this, will be invincible, strong, and protected from any danger."

"You're giving this to me?"

"You need it more than I do. Please take care of this necklace really well. Always remember that your prince will always be here for you", the taller boy said.

The taller boy continued to caress Chenle's hair. It made him feel sleepy and forgot the situation he was in.

Before drifting to sleep, Chenle managed to ask a question.

"What's your name, my Prince?"

 

 

"My name is Ji....."

 

 

 

Chenle woken up from a loud thunder outside. Even though its early in the morning, rain starts to pour in with a loud thunder noise.

"Urrghh! That dream again! Why is it always I woke up on the part where I'll get his name? I really don't remember what his name is, dammit!"

He heard a knock on his door. "Master Chenle, please wake up! You'll be late at school!"

"Coming, hyung!" he got off his bed, took a shower and fixed himself.

 

After he got downstairs, he immediately went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

"Good Morning Leeteuk Hyung! Where's mom?"

"She left early because there's some important matters she needed to attend in the company."

"Okay. Let's eat, hyung!"

 

Before eating, he picked up the remote control and turned on the TV in front of the dining area to check the news.

Heavy rain continouosly pouring outside.

"Is there no class suspensions today, hyung?"

"As you wish Chenle, its just a thunderstorm, it will stopped soon", Leeteuk snorted.

Chenle whined, "Too lazy to go to school!"

He switched channels and stumbled upon on a celebrity gossip channels that caught his attention.

"For the next news, the heir of Zhong Industries, Zhong Chenle will be marrying the heir of Park Corporation, Park Jisung. The public considers this as the biggest wedding of the year, because this will unite the two gigantic companies in the industry. Others called this the 'royal wedding' of the year. The wedding will take place next month. Insiders revealed that the two companies are now preparing for the merging event. Stay tuned for more details."

 

"Wow! What a good news to start my day", he whispered to himself sarcastically.

 

Leeteuk appeared suddenly on his side, "Can I be your best man?" he teased.

 

"HYUUUUUUUUNG!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urggh. I still suck at writing :p Hope I do get better as the story goes on. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes :(
> 
> Enjoy! ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings.

_When Jisung first started attending Evergreen Academy, he was a bit little skeptical. He was not really fond in terms of studying. He easily gets bored all the time. But thankfully, he was smart enough to easily understand the lessons._

_"But Mooooom! I don't wanna go! I preferred being homeschooled than to socialize with others!" he whined to his mom._

_"Stop whining, Jisung. You need to learn how to socialize with others. How would you run our company with your awkward self, huh?" Wendy explained to his son._

_"The sports center in the academy is really advance, you might want to try your skills there. Plus, you might also find your soulmate/love of your life there" she added with a smirk._

_"Moooom! I'm too young to be in love!" Jisung replied._

_"Shush! You might eat the words you said, darling. At the academy, anything can happen. Remember the story on how your father and I met..."_

_"Urgh. Here we go again, I've listened to this story for the 100th time" Jisung being annoyed, muttered to himself._

_"He was so sweet to me, he helps me all the time. He's like a prince and I'm the damsel in distress. He's so romant-_

_"And still, you divorced him." he replied to his mother._

_"Jisung! How dare you- I.." Wendy said with a shock, starts to fake sob._

_"You're so dramatic, Mom. I thought you've moved on already." he replied with a worried smile._

_Wendy changed her expression from sad to angry really quick._

_"Of course! He deserved it! That freaking dumbass man! He chose that ugly witch over me!" she yelled._

_"Mom. Calm down, okay?" Jisung goes to his mother to hug him, while patting her back._

_"But really son, be careful when it comes to love. I don't want you to experience on what happened to me. Be always mindful to your decisions. Take care of your heart really well, okay?"_

_"Okay Mom. I'm not interested in love. Too young to be in love. I think I won't fall in love sometime soon." he replied to his mother while hugging her._

_Little he did know, he would eat those words that he said._

 

  _Jisung's first day in Evergreen Academy is not so fascinating for him. The classes for him is too boring. The teachers are really old, he can't really listen to the discussions because for him, listening to the teacher is like watching a old black and white documentary film._

_Girls are always following him in the hallway. He became really famous because of his undeniably good looks. He can easily make any girl fall in love in just seconds._

_Lunchtime came and he immediately goes to the cafeteria. He was so amazed by the food selections, it was like eating in a high class buffet._

_After getting some food (mostly he got all kinds of dishes to his tray) he sits on one of the tables to eat. While eating, a tall, handsome guy joins him._

_"Hey new kid! The name's Lee Jeno. Care to tell me your name?"_

_He almost got choked on his food because he got startled on the sudden introduction._

_"My name is Jisung. Park Jisung."_

_"No waaaay! As in, Park Jisung? The sole heir of Park Corporation?"_

_"Yuuuuup. Thats' me."_

_"I never really thought of seeing you here, I thought super rich kids are being homeschooled."_

_"I was homeschooled before. But my mother insisted that I need to study here to overcome my awkward self. I'm not quite sociable person." he replied._

_"Well, guess you can't help it. It would really help you though" Jeno replied with a smile._

_"By the way, can I join you in this table? I mean, you might want to eat alone."_

_"No, I really don't mind. And you are my first friend here, Jeno." Jisung replied with a smile._

_"Cool! Glad you considered me as your friend!"_

_They hi-fived each other and starts to eat again._

_"By the way, am I the only one new student here?"_

_"No." Jeno replied. "There's another new student here like you. But I haven't seen him. I heard that he's also like you, a rich heir of a company._

_"Ooohh.. Okay." Jisung replied with curiosity._

_"I think its him." Jeno pointed on the doors of cafeteria._

_When Jisung turned around to look, he was really in awe on the scene before him._

_After the cafeteria doors opened, a small boy entered with a bright smile. His skin is really fair, squishy cheeks, and has a green fluffy hair._

_Jisung thought an angel has entered the cafeteria._

_When the boy passed by in their table, he smiled at Jisung with his bright smile._

_Jisung, on the other hand, almost fainted because he couldn't take the cuteness in front of him._

_He didn't realized that his mouth was wide open while looking at the boy._

_"Hmmm.. Jisung? You can close your mouth now." Jeno said with a smirk._

_Jisung suddenly realized the situation he was in, he immediately closes his mouth and fixes himself._

_"The other new student is really cute!" Jeno exclaimed._

_"Yeah, he's very cute. His face is really pretty, and those cheeks, I want to squish them all day, and those lips-_

_Jeno gave him an eyeing look._

_"No! I mean yeah, his face is quite pretty normal, he he he.." Jisung awkwardly replied._

_"Whipped." Jeno said._

_"No, I'm not!" Jisung replied._

_But deep inside, he was so fascinated by the boy._

_"Guess I was wrong. It was so easy to fall in love." he whispered to himself while looking at the boy sitting on the other side of the cafeteria._

_"Super whipped!" Jeno whispered while earning a punch on the shoulder from the other boy._

 

 

 

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle arrived early at the academy. After getting off in the car, Leeteuk gave his bag and other stuffs.

"Enjoy your day, Master Chenle!"

"Thank you, hyung. See you later at home!" the boy replied.

 

  
While walking down the hallways, Chenle noticed the gigglings and the glares of other students on him.

One student suddenly appeared in front of him and greets:

 

"Congratulations on your wedding, Chenle!"

 

Students in the hallways starts to cheer for him and yells:

 

"Power Couple! Congratulations!"

 

"Best wishes for both of you!"

 

"A match made in heaven, indeed!"

 

"ChenSung forever!!!"

 

He was walking really fast towards his locker with his head bent down.

 

"Urgh! This is really embarrasing!" he whispered to himself.

  
After getting to his locker, he immediately collect his things that he needed for the class.

While arranging his things, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a head starts to lean on his shoulder.

He suddenly heard a voice near on his ear.

"Morning, babe. Did you slept well?"

The voice made his spine shiver and his knees weak.

He suddenly free himself to the person who backhugged him.

"Ji-Ji-Jisung? Wha-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"Why? Can't I greet my fiance a good morning?" Jisung smirked.

Chenle blushed when he heard the word fiance. It made his heart beat really fast.

"Oh, shut up. You're enjoying this, do you? The whole marriage thing?" Chenle asked.

Jisung got closed to him, trapping him in the lockers.

He leaned to Chenle's face and whispers to his ear.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy this, princess. I can see in your eyes that you really like this."

Chenle blushed again on the sudden contact.

"O my gosh. Why can't I control myself?" Chenle thought to himself.

He snaps back to reality and can clearly see that Jisung's face is very close to his.

He noticed that Jisung is always looking on his lips. Jisung starts to lean his face really close..

 

Chenle closes his eyes and prepares himself for the sudden contact.

 

Seconds passed and he noticed that no contact has been made.

 

He carefully open his eyes and saw Jisung laughing.

 

"Hahahaha! You're expecting it, do you? Don't worry, I'm saving it for our wedding day." Jisung teased.

The smaller boy is still leaning in the lockers, dumbfounded.

 

"Wh-why would I expect your kiss? Eeeewww!" Chenle replied.

 

But deep inside, he was disappointed. It would be his first kiss-

Wait? Does he want to be kissed by Jisung? Oh, no! Never in a million years.

 

He locks his locker and faced the taller boy.

"We're gonna be late on the first period. Let's go!"

Before Chenle could leave, Jisung grabs his wrist.

"Wait! Can I get your number?"

"Why would I give you my number, Jisung Park?"

"Well.. Hmmm.. It's normal to get your fiance's contact number, right?"

"Fine. Hand me your phone."

Jisung immediately pull out his phone from his pocket and gave it to the smaller boy.

Chenle typed his number on the phone and returned it to Jisung.

Jisung saved it as "Princess Lele" and showed it to Chenle.

"P-princess Lele?" Chenle asked with a red taint on his face.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Jisung asked.

"No- I mean yes- I mean its your phone afterall."

 

The bell sounded throughout the school, meaning the 1st period will start.

"Shit! We're gonna be late!" Chenle said.

"Let me walk you to your class."

"No need. I can handle it by my-"

Jisung cut his sentence by grabbing Chenle's hand and intertwining their fingers and started walking.

Chenle couldnt protest more. He really liked the feeling of his hand being held. He felt safe and warm.

 

"Well.. I guess I could get used to this." he muttered to himself smiling.

 

"Wait.. What is happening to me? Do I really want this?" He looked up at Jisung's face and starts to scan his features.

His sharp jawline, his cute nose, small eyes....

 

"Am I starting to fall in love on this guy?" he questioned himself.

Even though he always denied it, he can't hide the fact on himself that he likes Jisung. He was just scared to admit.

 

  
Suddenly, the paging speaker of the campus announced:

"Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle, please come to the principal's office immediately. Principal Im Yoona wants to talk to both of you. Thank you."

  
After the announcement, Chenle and Jisung looked at each other.

"Yah Jisung! Did you get into trouble?"

"No, I'm not. I'm very behaved these days."

"Why would she want to talk to us?" Chenle asked.

"Maybe she wants us to get married on her office, she'll preside the wedding herself." Jisung replied with a smirked.

  
" Park Jisuuuuuung!" Chenle whined while walking together towards the office, hands still linked together.

 

 

Maybe Chenle doesn't want to admit it, but deep inside, he really loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Enjoy! ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is whipped.

_"So how are you feeling today?" Seulgi asked his son while working on some papers in the dining table._

_"I'm feeling really good today Mom! Excited but nervous at the same time! This will be my first time to attend an academy!" Chenle replied with a happy grin on his face._

_Chenle was homeschooled because her mother wants him to be always safe and she can keep an eye on the boy all the time. Not that she thinks academy is dangerous, she just really wants his son to be always by her side all the time._

_Finally, she decided to send her son on a academy, hoping that Chenle will learn on how to socialize with others. And it will also help him to develop his socializing skills so that he can run the company properly when the time comes._

_Seulgi looked at their family picture in the dining hall with a little hint of sadness in her eyes._

_"If your father was still alive, he would be really proud" Seulgi said while patting her son's head._

_Chenle looked up at the picture._

_"I'll do my very best to make you proud, Papa..." while raising a fist in the air and a determined smile in his face._

_"That's the spirit! Way to go, son!" Seulgi also raised a fist in the air._

_Chenle's stomach growled with a loud sound._

_"Ooops! It's breakfast time I guess" the boy said with a grin._

 

 

_After eating breakfast with her mother, he fixes his things before leaving the house. He realizes that he forgot to wear his 'lucky charm'. He ran upstairs to his room and found his necklace hanging in the vanity mirror. He quickly snatched the necklace and hang it to his neck, hiding the necklace beneath his uniform._

_"You really don't forget that, do you?" her mother asked._

_"Of course Mom. It is really important to me. Whenever I wear this, it makes me feel really safe and warm." the boy replied while touching his necklace._

_His mother gave him an assuring smile._

_"I really hope that one day, you'll find your 'prince' who gave you that. Maybe you might see him in the academy, I guess? she said with a smile._

_"I hope so, Mom. I don't even know his name, and I forgot his face he he he.." Chenle replied while scratching his neck._

_"Son, when two are meant to be for each other, they'll surely find each other, at any cost."_

_Chenle ran to his mother to hug her while patting her back._

_"You're gonna be late on your first day, off you go, sweetie."_

_"Thank you Mom! See you later!" he kissed her cheek and ran outside._

 

 

 

 

**What Chenle doesn't know is he will encounter what he was looking for all this time, that his 'prince' is right under his nose.**

 

 

 

 

 

  
" _Woah! The academy is really big!" Chenle exclaimed._

_The academy, for sure, is an exclusive school for rich people only. It only accomodates sons and daughters of people who owned a very large company. It offers international classes, high technology facilities and more. Even in the hallway, chandeliers with real gold and diamond are hanging in the ceiling. You don't even wanna know how much is the tuition fee to study there._

_Chenle is surely amazed on how the academy is. He sure hoped that he can build beautiful and happy memories here._

  
_While walking down the hallway, he earned gazes from the students. He can hear them murmuring to each other._

_"Daebak! That's Zhong Chenle!"_

_"Zhong Chenle for real?!"_

_"Do you think he's smart?"_

_"So, the rumors are true! His skin is white as milk, he looks really fragile though"_

_Chenle couldn't take it anymore. He was easily embarrased. He's not used to many people. He is still adjusting._

_He ran to the opposite direction without knowing which way he was going._

_As he turned left, he bumped into someone and lost his balance, making him fall to his butt._

  
_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_Chenle hesistantly looked up to the person in front of him, offering a hand to help him up. He took the help gladly and muttered an apology._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, I was lost and don't know where I'm going.."_

_"It's okay. Are you new here? Because I'm not familiar with you..."_

_"Yes. I am the new transfer student here."_

_Chenle offered his hand to the boy._

_"My name is Zhong Chenle."_

_"Zhong Chenle? No way! The heir of Zhong Industries?" the boy asked with amusement. He took Chenle's hand and shaked it gladly._

_Chenle just smiled shyly with his head bent down._

_"My name is Huang Renjun. You can call me Injoon for short. I am one of the student DJ's in the campus, mainly in-charge on our radio broadcast system. We have this program called "Dear my love", which a person can anonymously send a message to any person without revealing his or her identity."_

_"Wow. That's really cool. I would love to be a DJ someday." Chenle replied shyly._

_"Well, here's your chance! Try to give it a shot! We are still looking for more DJ's this year."_

_"O-okay. I would love to."_

_Before Renjun could reply, the school bell starts to ring, indicating that the 1st period will start._

_"Oh! I would love to talk to you Chenle, but we're gonna be late. What's your 1st period?"_

_"I still don't have my class schedule..." he replied nervously._

_"You can get it at the teacher's office. Go straight, then turn left, 1st door."_

_"Thank you Renjun." He replied._

_"You're welcome Chenle. See you at lunch, I guess? I always eat alone."_

_"Can I join you?"_

_"Sure, Chenle! I would love to!"_

_"See you at lunch Renjun! Bye!"_

_Renjun left to go to his class while Chenle starts to walk towards the office._

_Lunch came and Chenle quickly walked towards the cafeteria._

_"I really hope Renjun is there. I don't want to eat alone." he whispered to himself._

_He opened the door of the cafeteria and entered quietly. He can tell the many gazes of students towards him._

_While walking, he noticed someone who was staring at him._

_It was a boy. It made him uncomfortable because the boy is staring at him with mouth wide open._

_He thought it was cute. The boy is cute as well. Wait? Cute? No no-_

_To break the awkward staring, he returned a big smile to the boy who was staring at him, making the boy choked on his food._

_Chenle find it really funny and cute at the same time._

_"Chenle? Over here!" Renjun shouted, sitting at the back part of the cafeteria._

_He ran to Renjun because he couldn't take the stares from the students, especially from the 'cute' boy who intensely stared at him._

_He started talking to Renjun but he can't explain why this certain boy is disturbing his thoughts._

_"Wha-what's happening to me?" Chenle thought to himself annoyingly._

 

 

 

 

 

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You go first, Jisung." Chenle said to the taller boy.

"No, you go first, princess." Jisung replied.

"Fine. But why are we so scared to enter the Principal's Office? Did we do something wrong?" Chenle said.

"But its nerve-wrecking! Okay, lets have a deal. I'll knock on the door, you go speak with the principal."

"But Jisuuuuunggg.."

 

 

"Oh! There you are!" A woman appeared behind them.

Both the boys looked at the back and saw the assistant principal standing behind them.

"Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle, the principal is waiting for both of you."

"Yes Assistant Principal Taeyeon." they both said in unison.

 

  
Taeyeon opened the door for them and they both entered with quiet footsteps.

 

  
Principal Yoona is at her table, working on some records. She noticed the presence of both boys and looked up to them.

"Hello Mr. Park and Mr. Zhong. Please, take a seat. There's something I want to tell on both of you."

Jisung and Chenle sat beside each other nervously.

"Boys. I am happy to announce that you two are the representatives for this year's Student Leaders Camp 2018, to be held at Los Angeles, California. You two has the most outstanding records in our school. I truly believe that both of you are the brightest students here at Evergreen." Yoona said with a proud smile.

 

Chenle and Jisung nodded shyly. They both feel overwhelemed at the moment.

 

"I already bought the plane tickets and here's the list of things you need to bring for the camp. Please arrange this immediately because your flight will be next week."

 

Yoona handed the list to the boys. Both of them scanned the list carefully.

 

"Please make our school proud. Hope that both of you will do well in the camp. Plus, I can see the ' _perfect chemistry_ ' in the two of you." Yoona added with a smirk.

Chenle blushed at the sudden remark of their principal.

"Wha-what kind o-of che-chemistry, Ma'am?" Chenle asked with a stutter.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Mr. Zhong..."

Chenle gulped really hard. He looked at Jisung and saw the taller boy looking very happy with a wide grin on his face.

Jisung couldnt hide his happiness when he heard the Principal's remark on them.

"Why are you so happy?" Chenle asked the taller boy.

"Why? Can't I be happy?" Jisung replied with a smirk.

 

"Okay boys. Off you go, you still have your classes for the day."

 

"Oh? I thought we were exempted.." Jisung said jokingly.

"In your dreams, Mr. Park." Principal Yoona replied.

 

  
Both boys had left the Principal's Office. After closing the door, Chenle released a big sigh.

 

"Haaaaaaa. I thought we were in trouble." Chenle said.

 

"I thought Principal Yoona would expelled me because I stole something..." Jisung replied with his head bent down.

Chenle stopped for a moment. "You stole what?"

 

 

"I stole...."

 

 

  
Chenle is waiting patiently for the answer, ready to punch Jisung.

 

"What did you stole?"

 

 

 

 

  
"I stole.... your heart, Zhong Chenle..."

 

 

  
Chenle once again, blushed really hard and punched Jisung's chest.

"Paaaaark Jisuuuuuung!" he yelled. "I thought you were serious!"

 

 

Jisung suddenly pushed Chenle in the wall, trapping the smaller boy in his arms.

He leaned closer to Chenle's face.

Chenle can already feel Jisung's hot breath in his face. He can also smell the sweet scent of the taller boy.

Jisung spoked. "I'm really serious though. I'll really steal your heart, Zhong Chenle..."

Chenle couldnt understand what he was feeling at the moment. His heart is beating fast, he felt really warm under Jisung's touch...

 

" _No, Zhong Chenle! You can't fall in love! That's ridiculous!_ " he thought to himself.

 

He immediately freed himself from Jisung.

 

"We-we're gonna b-be la-late, Jis-Jisung.. Le-let's go.."

Chenle ran really fast from Jisung, going towards their classroom.

 

Jisung on the other hand, is laughing really hard. He really liked the smaller boy's reaction when he initiated something like that.

 

" _Urgh! I'm really whipped for you, Zhong Chenle. You make me go crazy.._ " Jisung whispered to himself with a smile and starts to walk towards Chenle.

 

 

 

"Wait for me, Princess!" He yelled with a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am currently working on another "ChenSung" fic! Maybe I'll post it after this fic!
> 
> Enjoy! Sending love to all of you ♡♡♡


	6. Denial

_It was PE Class when they officially met._

 

_Jisung couldn't focus on the volleyball game because he kept looking at Chenle, always stealing glances to the smaller boy._

_Like last time, he was staring intensely at the boy, he didn't noticed that the ball is flying towards his face._

 

_"Baaaaaam!" a loud sound came from the ball. It sounded like it hit a hard object._

 

_Jisung yelled because of pain. "Ouuuuuuch!"_

 

_"Jisung Paaaaaark! Quit daydreaming, will you! You're in the middle of a game!" the teacher exclaimed._

 

_Students starts laughing because of the scene in front of them._

_Jisung bent down his head, scratching the back of his neck because of embarrassment._

_He suddenly realized that his "crush" might seen him in that embarrasing scene._

 

_He looked up to the direction where Chenle was sitting and was shocked because the boy is smiling back at him._

_Chenle smiled at him, his smile that made his eyes turn into a little crescents, his soft cheeks pointing upwards, showing his cute dimples in the face._

_Then, the smaller boy mouthed silently to Jisung, "Fighting!" while waving his hand._

_Jisung, on the other hand, wants to faint on the spot because of the explosion of cuteness in front of him._

 

_He felt energized and returned his focus in the game._

 

_At the end, their team wins the game because of Jisung's final spike to their opponent. His teammates we're really proud of him._

_Jisung looked at Chenle, who was seated at the bleachers, fixing his things, ready to leave._

 

 

_He concluded to himself: He really need to start a conversation with the smaller boy._

 

 

_As Chenle was about to leave, Jisung ran and blocked the door._

_Chenle was dumbfounded on the awkward boy in front of him._

 

_"Hey, nice game out there, Jisung Park. You've slayed it." Chenle said while raising a thumbs-up._

_Jisung couldnt figure what to say. Being a super awkward himself, he muttered to Chenle accidentally. "Hey shortie..."_

_Chenle was shocked on how the taller boy called him. He admits that he was short, but that's not a reason to rub it on his face._

 

_"Sho-shor-shortie?" the smaller boy snorted with a pout._

_Jisung finds Chenle's pout really cute, he wanted to squish the smaller boy's cheeks._

_"I me-mean 'Hi Chenle'", he replied awkwardly._

_"Oh my gee! I even cheered for you in the game, and in return, you'll just make fun of me?" the smaller boy replied with a pout._

_"What? I don't mean it Chenle, I was just kidding you.." Jisung replied._

 

_"Too late, tall chick. You started this war, prepare for the the worst.."_

_"Ta-tall chi-chick? Do I look like a chick to you?"_

_"Yup. Not just a ordinary chick, a very tall chick." Chenle replied with a smirk._

 

_"Okay then. Prepare yourself, Zhong Chenle. I'll annoy you as much as I want.."_

 

_Chenle crossed his arms and stick his tongue out._

 

_"Bleeeeeeeh!" and he left the gymnasium._

 

_Jisung was really amazed on how Chenle was cute when he is mad._

 

_"I'll annoy you everyday, Zhong Chenle, just to see that cute pout of yours when you're pretty pissed." Jisung whispered to himself._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**That's how the two started their not so 'friendly war' to each other. A war that would lead into something more beautiful.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

 

 

 

 

 

 

After his Science Class, Chenle quickly ran to the broadcasting room. Since he got accepted as a Student DJ, he took part in the taking schedules for the segment, ' _Dear My Love'._

He really loves to host this segment every lunchtime because he gets to read some sweet confessions, even though the sender is anonymous.

 

Chenle arrived at the broadcasting room 10 minutes early so that he can review some letters that he would read. Renjun patted his back to get his attention.

"I will now take my lunch, Chenle. My shift is already done. All I did is to play some boring music, while you get to read those sweet confessions."

"Eat well, Renjun-hyung."

"Oh? It's really nice to hear the 'hyung' from you. I thought you don't want me to call 'hyung'"...

"Because I know now how to use honorifics, hyung". Chenle replied sweetly.

"That's great. Gotta go now, Chenle. See you later."

 

Renjun left the broadcasting room to eat his lunch.

 

 

It was now lunchtime, it means that Chenle's segment will go on-air.

Chenle pushed the red button in the panel, making the 'on-air' sign glow. He started the program by playing a love song, to lighten the mood.

After the song, he started his introductions.

 

"Hello, this is DJ Chenle and you're listening to 'Dear My Love'. We will now read some confessions that anonymously sent here."

 

When he reached the 7th confession, he was clearly shocked on what was written on it. He couldnt believe what he saw.

He suddenly realized that he was silent for 7 minutes so he decided to read the confession on-air.

 

"Thi-this is th-the 7th con-confession..."

 

Students who are listening wondered why Chenle is stuttering and sounded nervous.

 

 

_To: Zhong Chenle ♡_

_I just want to tell you that you are the most beautiful person I've ever met before. No words can describe how beautiful you are. Your fluffy green hair, your chubby cheeks that I want to squish all day, your cute button nose that I want to boop, and especially your eyes that always turned into moon crescents when you laugh._

_I am in love with you, Zhong Chenle. You make me go crazy when I always see you. I hope that someday, I can tell this in person. I love you, always._

_-PJS ♡_

 

 

After he read the confession on-air, Chenle got really flustered, red blush creeping on his face.

 

"P-PJS? Who sent this?" he asked to himself.

 

 

Students who heard the confession are squealing with joy.

 

_"OMG! That was so romantic!"_

 

_"The person who sent it is very brave though, Chenle is getting married soon."_

 

_"I was jealous though! How I wish someone would confess to me! Chenle is really lucky."_

Meanwhile, on the cafeteria, Jisung and Jeno are eating their lunch. After they heard the confession that Chenle read, a smirk appeared on Jisung's face.

 

Jeno suddenly stopped eating and looked up to Jisung.

 

"Really? PJS? You're so obvious dude!"

"Mission accomplished, dude!" Jisung raised a hand to fist-bump Jeno.

"You're getting really braver these days, Jisung..."

"Of course.. 'Operation: Make Chenle fall in love to me' is on the go!" Jisung replied with a smile.

 

 

 

  
Chenle is done with his shift on the broadcast room. As he was about to leave, Renjun arrived.

"I heard that, Chenle..." Renjun teased.

"Shu-shut u-up, Hyung..."

"So? How does it feel to read your own confession?"

 

Chenle once again, became a blushing mess.

"Of course, I was really flustered! Who is that PJS, by the way?"

"OMG Chenle! You're really an idiot, are you?" Renjun replied.

 

Chenle uses his brain really hard to decode the PJS thingy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

An answer came through his brain.

 

 

 

 

  
"Don't tell me... PJS stands for Park Jisung?!

 

 

  
"Bingo!" Renjun replied while laughing.

 

 

 

  
Jisung and Jeno finished their food and returned their food trays. Jeno poke Jisung while looking at the door, pointing at Chenle who was storming off to their direction.

 

When Chenle appeared in front of them, Jisung smiled.

"What's the matter, princess?"

 

"We need to talk." Chenle replied.

The smaller boy grab Jisung's wrist and starts walking.

Jisung looked back at Jeno. "See you later!"

 

 

 

Chenle brought Jisung to the isolated area of the academy, where old lockers stood, tainted with vandals.

Chenle released the taller boy's wrist and took a deep breath.

"What was that confession all about?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Jisung. I know you're PJS. PJS really? Park Jisung? It's really obvious, you know.." Chenle crossed his arms.

"Okaaaay. You caught me.." Jisung said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well.. What was that all about?"

 

 

Jisung couldnt compose an answer so he decided to tell the truth.

 

"I was sincere when writing that confession..."

 

"WHA-WHAT?!" Chenle replied with a shocked face.

 

"I really liked you, Chenle.. From the start... It's just that my awkward self got really out the best of me..."

 

Chenle is speechless at the moment. He didn't know what to respond.

 

He liked Jisung, yeah, as a schoolmate and a companion.. that's what his brain told him.. But deep inside his heart.. there was this heart-fluttering feeling everytime he sees the taller boy that he doesnt want to admit.

 

  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Jisung. But the feeling is not really mutual. We're just getting married because of the business, but not based on what we feel, right?"

 

Jisung felt a pang of hurt on his heart. Does Chenle meant what he said? But why does his actions shows otherwise? Like the creeping blush on the smaller boy's face when he moves closer to him..

 

Jisung insisted in his mind that Chenle also really likes him. It's just the smaller boy doesnt want to admit it.

 

The taller boy starts to move forward on Chenle, trapping the boy in his arms, against the wall.

He leaned closer to Chenle's face and looked on his eyes, down to the nose, and lastly, to his lips.

 

Chenle blushed really hard on the sudden action of the taller boy, his heart is beating really fast..

 

"Wha-what ar-are you do-doing, Jisung?" Chenle stuttered.

 

Jisung whispered on his ear.

 

"It's too late to give up now, Princess. I'll make sure that you'll fall in love with me, bigtime. Because your actions shows differently on what you have said..."

 

Chenle gulped really hard.

  
Jisung backed out from his position and starts to walk away.

 

He turned around and bid goodbye to Chenle.

 

"See you around, Princess."

  
Chenle still feels his heart beating really fast. He looked up to Jisung, who was slowly walking away to him.

 

He hovers a hand on his chest to feel his bursting heart.

  
_"Am I really fallen in love with him?"_ Chenle whispered to himself, still can't arrange his thoughts.. Or what he was feeling. But one thing is for sure, he was caught. Jisung caught what he truly feels, but he was too afraid to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle realizes something.

_Chenle finished his chorale practice earlier than expected, so he decided to wander around the academy._

 

_As he was passing by the gymnasium, he heard intense shouting inside._

 

_It was a volleyball game. Students cheered loud for the players. The game was really intense, so he decided to watch it._

 

_He entered the gymnasium and sat on one of the bleachers._

 

_He watched the game with extreme focus because he was so fascinated by it._

 

_He suddenly noticed one of the players in the other team. It was the tall boy who earlier stared at him intensely at the cafeteria._

 

_They shared glances, again. Eye to eye, intense staring again._

 

_Then Chenle noticed that the ball is flying towards the direction of the taller boy whose name is Jisung (he specifically asked his name to Renjun)_

 

_He tried to warn the taller boy to avoid it before it was too late but-_

 

_"Baaaaaam!" the ball hit Jisung's face really hard, it sounded it hit a very hard object._

 

_The teacher scolded Jisung with a very loud yell, making the other students laugh._

 

_Jisung just bent down his head to avoid the embarrassment he was experiencing._

 

_Chenle got really worried, wondering if the boy is really okay._

 

_Suddenly, the taller boy lifted up his head to look at Chenle._

 

_Chenle panics, he doesnt know what to do at the moment. To avoid making Jisung feel more embarrased, he cheered the taller boy by silently mouthing 'fighting!' while waving his hand._

 

_He saw the taller boy lightened up his face because of his cheer, and goes back happily to the game._

 

_Chenle felt really warm inside, its his first time to experience this kind of feeling again, this familiar feeling of being happy by making other people happy as well._

 

_No, he also felt this peculiar feeling a long time ago when he was rescued by his 'prince' on the cave._

 

 

 

_But one thing he didn't know that the 'prince' he was looking for is right in front of him, few meters away from himself._

 

 

_The students cheers are filling the whole gymnasium. Jisung's team won the game. He was so amazed by Jisung's spike to finish the game._

 

 

_He felt really proud of Jisung even though they're not personally acquianted._

 

_The game was finished, so he decided to go home._

 

_As he was about to exit through the door, Jisung suddenly blocked the doorway._

 

_He was dumbfounded at the moment. "What is Jisung doing?" he asked himself._

 

_They just stared intensely, eye to eye. Again._

 

_So Chenle decided to break the awkward situation._

 

_"Hey, nice game out there, Jisung Park. You've slayed it." He said while raising a thumbs-up._

 

_He noticed that the taller boy is shaking, probably nervous. 'Why does he have to be nervous? It's just a conversati-_

 

_Finally, after a long wait, Jisung blurted out, "Hey shortie..."_

 

_He was shocked on how the taller boy called him. He admits that he was short, but that's not a reason to rub it on his face._

 

_"Sho-shor-shortie?" Chenle snorted with a pout._

 

 

_"I me-mean 'Hi Chenle'", the taller boy replied awkwardly._

 

_Chenle couldn't believe what he heard, so he replied with a pout, "Oh my gee! I even cheered for you in the game, and in return, you'll just make fun of me?"_

 

_"What? I don't mean it Chenle, I was just kidding you.." Jisung replied._

 

_He noticed that Jisung looks like a chick up close, so he made a comeback to revenge._

 

_"Too late, tall chick. You started this war, prepare for the the worst.."_

 

_"Ta-tall chi-chick? Do I look like a chick to you?"_

 

_"Yup. Not just a ordinary chick, a very tall chick." He replied with a smirk._

 

_"Okay then. Prepare yourself, Zhong Chenle. I'll annoy you as much as I want.."_

 

_Chenle just crossed his arms and stick his tongue out._

 

_"Bleeeeeeh!" Then he walked away to leave._

 

_While walking away, Chenle muttered to himself. "Shortie? Really? How dare him! Be thankful, Jisung Park. You're cute enough so that's why I refrained myself to hit you-"_

 

_"Wait? Did I say cute? To Jisung Park?! No waaaaay!"_

 

**After that fateful encounter, Chenle's heart always beats pretty fast whenever he saw the taller boy.**

 

**His chest felt really warm when he was exchanging quick bicker with Jisung.**

 

 

 

 

**Chenle never experienced this before. He was confused on what to do. Why does he feel it whenever he saw this certain boy named Park Jisung?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle couldnt sleep that night. He keeps tossing around on his bed to find the perfect spot to sleep, and yet he can't really sleep.

 

Something, no... Someone keeps bothering on his thoughts.. Jisung Park....

 

Why was his heart felt really heavy when he told the taller boy that he has no feelings for him? Why does he felt guilty?

 

Is it because he was starting to like Jisu...?

 

"No! I don't like him! Why does it feels like this?" Chenle murmured to himself, still wide awake.

 

Everytime he tries to sleep and closes his eyes, his thoughts are immediately filled with images of Jisung Park.. His cute face, his sharp jawline.. his tall and lanky body.. how his hot breath touches Chenle's face when he was leaning closer.. his expression when he trapped the smaller boy in his arms...

 

 

Chenle suddenly opened his eyes and sit up from his bed, a creep of blush on his face..

 

 

"Even in dreams, you still annoy me, Jisung Park.." he whispered to himself, a sweet smile appearing on his face that he could not hide.

 

 

 

 

 

"Good Morning Mom..." Chenle greets her mother while walking towards the table.

 

"Good Morning, Lel- Oh my Gosh! You look like a mess! Didn' you get any sleep, honey? Its too early to be awake, its weekend, by the way.." His mother asked him.

 

"I could not sleep Mom.. I don't know why.. Someon- i mean something has bothering my thoughts.."

 

"Something, eh? Maybe it was a someone..." Seulgi said with a smirk.

 

"Mooom!" Chenle whined.

 

"Is it a certain 'someone' named Jisung Pa-"

 

"Don't say his name!" Chenle yelled to cut off her mother.

 

"I was just kidding, honey.." his mother replied.

 

 

_Ding dong!_

 

 

The doorbell rang.

 

"Who visits you this early, Mom?"

 

"I don't know Lele. Leeteuk! Can you get the door please?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am!" Leeteuk responded, running from the basement to open the door.

 

Leeteuk opened the door.

 

"Oh? Hi Sir! Good Morning! Please, come in!

 

"Thank you.." a deep voice replied.

 

 

"I'm just gonna change my clothes, Mom.."

 

"Okay, Lele. Please hurry up so that we can eat breakfast together."

 

 

Chenle is walking towards the stairs when he stumbled upon on 'someone' that lingers on his mind, the reason why he couldn't sleep at all last night.

 

His eyes widened with surprise.

 

"JI-JISUNG PARK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Chenle yelled.

 

Jisung is also surprised but happy at the same time.. He gets to see his crush's morning face.. with a bad bed hair.. a drool on the corner of his mouth..

 

Jisung walked closer to Chenle, towering over the small boy.

 

"You still look like an angel.. even though you just woke up.." Jisung said with an affectionate smile, while caressing Chenle's face.

 

Chenle's face suddenly heats up, he became a blushing mess. Again.

 

He realized that he haven't changed his clothes, he was still wearing his pajama.

 

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the smaller boy yelled while running upstairs to his room, to change.

 

Jisung laughed because of the smaller boy's cute antics.

 

Seulgi appeared from the kitchen.

 

"Lele! It's too early for your dolphin scream. You might disturb our neighb- Oh! Hi Jisung! It's good to see you!"

 

Seulgi hugged the taller boy.

 

"Omg! You're taller than me! You've grown up really well... You're so handsome!"

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Zhong.." Jisung replied, hugged back while bowing down, slightly embarrased because of the woman's remarks on him.

 

"Please.. Just call me Seulgi.. Or Mom.. because you know.. both of you are soon to be..." Seulgi said with a smirk.

 

Jisung also turned into a blushing mess, imagining the moment on how Chenle would walk in the aisle.. walking towards the altar.. to him..

 

Suddenly, his smile turned into a frown when he remembered what Chenle told him the other day.. on how the smaller boy has no feelings for him..

 

Seulgi noticed Jisung's sudden change of reaction.

 

"Is there a problem, sweetie?"

 

Jisung smiled to cover up his frown.

 

"Nothing, Mrs. Zho- i mean Mom.."

 

Seulgi doesnt believe what Jisung had told her but she didn't push through the topic, shrugging it off, just to make the taller boy not to feel uncomfortable.

 

"So? What are you doing here? It's early in the morning..." Seulgi asked.

 

"Chenle and I will go to the mall today.. to buy the things we need for the camp.."

 

"Oh? The camp! I almost forgot! I'm really proud of you two.. for being the representatives of Evergreen. Please do well. And please.. take care of Chenle really well.. He's such a baby.. you know?" Seulgi said with a smile.

 

"Don't worry Mom.. I'll take care of him really well.." Jisung assured Seulgi with a smile.

 

 

Meanwhile, while Chenle is taking a shower, he keeps on muttering protests against on what he has experienced this morning.

 

"Stupid Jisung! Stupid morning! Stupid hmmm.. Can't think of anything.. hmm.. Stupid drool in my face! Why does he have to come here early in the morning?" Chenle exclaimed angrily.

 

Right there and then, he remembered how Jisung called him an 'angel' and how the taller boy touches his face. His face become suddenly red again.

 

 

"AAAAHH! Stupid feelings!"

 

 

 

 

Seulgi offered Jisung to eat breakfast with them before going to the mall with Chenle.

 

"Leeteuk! Can you tell Chenle to come down this instant? We shall eat breakfast with our special guest here."

 

"Yes Ma'am! Right away!" Leeteuk replied while running upstairs.

 

"Don't bother, Mom. I'm already here.." Chenle replied from upstairs.

 

 

Jisung looked at the stairs and saw a majestic scene that took his breath away. Chenle, walking downstairs, wearing a black shirt, with a black jacket, ripped jeans and a black sneakers.

 

The taller boy, once again, watching with his mouth wide open. Chenle really looks a boyfriend material with that outfit.

 

Seulgi, on the other hand, watches Jisung's reaction intently. She likes to see that the taller boy really adores his son.

 

"Whipped." Seulgi accidentally said.

 

Jisung broke his gaze at Chenle because of the sudden remark of Seulgi.

 

"Pa-pa-pardon?" Jisung asked.

 

"I mean.... Leeteuk! Can you get us more whipped cream for the pancakes? Aha ha ha.." Seulgi replied awkwardly.

 

Chenle reached table and sat on one of the chairs.

 

The smaller boy notices how Jisung stares at him so he decided to tease him a little bit.

 

"Like what you see, Jisungie?" Chenle teased.

 

It was Jisung's turn to become a blushing mess. Flirty Chenle was his weakness.

 

"You look pretty today, Chenle..."

 

"Why... Thank you, Jisungie!" Chenle replied.

 

"Ji-Jisungie?"

 

"Yup. You always call me Lele, so I decided to give you a nickname as well.."

 

"Jisungie.. I like it. Thank you, Lele." Jisung replied with wide smile.

 

Chenle couldnt help but to smile also at the taller boy.

 

He really couldnt understand his feelings. He decided to ignore and get annoyed to Jisung but he really can't help it. He gets really soft when it comes to the taller boy.

 

 

"Okay, enough with the sweet talk, lovebirds. Finish your food so you can go now.." Seulgi said with a smirk.

 

"Moooooom!" Chenle whined.

 

Jisung really likes this side of Chenle. Sweet. Like a baby. The way Chenle pouts while whining. He wishes to see it everyday of his life. That is, if Chenle likes him back. 

 

 

 

"We're going, Mom!" Chenle yelled.

 

"Take care, both of you!"

 

 

Chenle and Jisung left the house and goes to the front gate.

 

"So, Jisungie? Where's our ride? Are we using your limo?"

 

"There's no limo, Lele.." Jisung replied while laughing.

 

"So???" Chenle questioned.

 

Jisung pointed a black motorbike on the side of their house.

 

"We're gonna ride my motorbike, Lele." Jisung said with a proud smile on his face.

 

"Are you kidding me?! It was my dream to ride a motorbike! Yeeeeey!" Chenle jumped happily.

 

Jisung felt really accomplished because he made Chenle smile at the beginning of their day. And Jisung felt really warm to see Chenle's beautiful smile before starting their day.

 

Jisung handed a helmet to Chenle. It was a black helmet with a dolphin icon design on the side.

 

"This helmet is so cuuuuute!" the smaller boy exclaimed with joy.

 

"I made that especially for you.. Because you're the first person who'll get to backride with me in my motorbike.." Jisung said with a smile.

 

"First? Why?" Chenle asked.

 

"I don't let other people use my motorbike. But since you're really special to me, I'll let you ride it with me..."

 

Chenle blushed on what Jisung has said to him.

 

"That's so sweet.. Thank you, Jisungie.."

 

"Anything for you, Lele.. Shall we go?"

 

"Alright! Let's go!"

 

 

Jisung prepared his motorbike and starts the engine.

 

"Come on, Lele.. Hop on!"

 

"I'm a little bit scared, you know..."

 

"Don't be.. Trust me..." Jisung assured.

 

Chenle hopped on in the motorcycle, wrapping his hands on Jisung's waist, and leaning his head on the taller boy's back.

 

"Is this okay?" Chenle asked.

 

"Of course.. Don't worry Lele.. I won't let you fall. I know you've fallen for me once, I won't let you fall twice.." Jisung added with a smirk.

 

"Shu-shut u-up, Jisungie.." Chenle replied with a tint of blush on his face.

 

 

They started their ride with a smooth pace. Jisung carefully drives just to make sure Chenle is safe. He really like how Chenle wrapped his arms around his waist.. He felt really brave.. He felt that he can do anything with Chenle by his side.

 

 

Chenle on the other hand, felt really safe with Jisung. He likes how the wind is blowing on his face. Chenle realized that with Jisung, he feels secured. That no one or nothing can hurt him as long as Jisung is on his side.

 

Deep inside his thoughts, he really loved this kind of feeling, that he wants to get used to this. But once again, being a mess that he can't really understand his own feelings, he's afraid to admit it. Admitting that Jisung Park, the boy who he finds cute and annoying, has stolen his heart.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Flashback is ended on this chapter. So it means, for the upcoming chapters, the plot will focus on the present time.
> 
> Few more chapters to go! This story is gonna end soon! :(
> 
> Thank you for reading this even though it was poorly written :)
> 
> Enjoy! ♡


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at the mall in one piece. Thanks to Jisung's attentive and smooth driving, they safely reached their destination.

It was Chenle's first time to enter a mall. Being a rich kid, all that he needs to buy is being done by their maids or his personal butler, Leeteuk.

"Woah! This place is huuuuuge!" Chenle said with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Is this your first time, Lele?" Jisung asked.

"Yes! It was bigger than I imagined!" Chenle replied.

"Well, you're lucky, I'm here with you.. I'll show you amazing things in here.." Jisung replied proudly.

"Are you always at the mall, Jisungie?"

"Almost everyday, Lele... I'm always with Jeno.. we like to stroll around a little bit.."

"Wow! I really admire your freedom, Jisungie.."

"Let me guess, Lele.. You can't go to a mall without a bodyguard, right?"

Chenle frowned. "Yeah.. There was this one time that I badly wanted to go on a mall... I asked my mom, she said she'll allow me if I let 20 bodyguards to stay at my side... So I decided not to go to a mall ever. Imagine, with 20 bodyguards.. How embarrassing.."

Jisung laughed at the shorter boy's statement and put his arm over it's neck.

"Don't worry Lele.. I promise that you'll have fun today."

Chenle looked up at Jisung with a smile.

"Thank you, Jisungie.."

 

Due to the short distance of their faces, Jisung wants to badly kiss the shorter boy but he controlled himself not to do that stupid thing that might ruined their friendship.

 

 

 

  
Their first stop is at the camping supplies center. The shop was full of camping essentials they needed for the trip.

"Woah! I bet this place has all the things we need. It is huuuuge!" Chenle said with a fascinated look on his face.

"I think so too, Lele.. Let's find the things that are included in the list.."

"Okay, Jisungie.. Let's ask for assistance so that we can find them easily.."

Chenle talked on one of the employees to help them find the things that they would need for the trip.

They completed their little shopping spree for about 30 minutes with the help of the shop assistants.

"Yey! We finished it early! So, what are we going to do next, Jisungie?"

Jisung looked at his wristwatch, it was almost lunchtime.

"Aren't you hungry, Lele?"

Suddenly, the smaller boy's stomach growled.

"Ooops!" Chenle looked at Jisung, feeling flustered.

"Ha ha ha! You're so cute, Lele.. Come on, let's grab some lunch.." Jisung replied while pinching Chenle's cheeks.

"Okay.. I'm craving for burgers, though.."

"Its settled. Burger it is! In and Out, here we go!" Jisung yelled happily while dragging Chenle on the famous burger store.

Chenle, on the other hand, is not complaining and just letting the taller boy dragging him.

 

  
Chenle took a big bite of his burger. "Wow! It is very delicious! It's my first time to eat this kind of food!"

"Is this your first time in 'In and Out', Lele?" Jisung asked.

The smaller boy took a sip on his drink.

"Ye-yes.. I do eat burger though.. But not in this fastfood thingy.. Because Mom always told me that the menu in here is very unhealthy.. So we always called Taeyong hyung if we want to eat burger, and he'll make it homemade.." Chenle replied.

"Oh? I see. Well, I think your mother does consider your health that's why she won't allow you to eat at fastfood.."

"Isn't she a little bit overprotective to me? Like, I can handle myself though.." Chenle replied with a pout.

Jisung finds it cute and reached for Chenle's hair to ruffle it.

"Aigoo! The little baby is sad.." Jisung teased.

"I'm not a baby!" Chenle replied with a pout.

"Well.. You're my baby.." Jisung whispered to himself.

"What?" Chenle asked.

"No-nothing.. Let's just finish our food so we can stroll around again at the mall.."

"Okay!" Chenle replied while munching on his onion rings."

Jisung watched Chenle intently while eating. He really like it on how cute Chenle is while eating. He whispered to himself, _"I wish_ you _liked me back..."_

 

 

Jisung and Chenle walked around the mall, window shopping through various stores, adoring beautiful clothes. Both of them can really afford to buy the clothes that they want, the whole store actually- No, they can buy the whole mall if they want, but they felt satisfied just walking around like a typical mall-goers.

They stopped by at a famous ice cream parlor to buy some ice cream.

"I want the choco mint flavor!" Chenle said with a hint of excitement on his face.

"Okay. Hmm.. Strawberry for me.." Jisung replied.

"That would be 15$..." the cashier said.

Chenle was about to pull out his wallet to pay when Jisung stopped his hand.

"This one's on me.." Jisung said with a smile.

"But Jisuuuung... You always pay for everything.. Let me pay for this, please?" Chenle pouted, using his charms to convince Jisung.

Jisung, once again, pinched Chenle's cheeks playfully.

"You're cute, Lele... But no, I'm the one who pays on this relationship.."

"Re-rela-relationship?!" Chenle asked while blushing, displaying a shocked reaction.

"Awww! You two are cute! You're really meant for each other!" the cashier squealed in front of them.

Chenle and Jisung didnt realize that they were in front of the cash register. It was too late though. Both boys just bowed their heads, feeling flustered and embarrassed at the same time.

"Here's your ice cream, cute couple! Enjoy your date!" the cashier said.

Chenle was about to reply that they're not a couple when Jisung suddenly grabs their ice cream and drag Chenle out of the store.

As they left the store, Jisung handed the ice cream to the smaller boy.

"Here's your choco mint, Lele.." Jisung smiled.

"But that cashier.. she was getting the wrong ide-

Jisung suddenly put a mouthful of ice cream on Chenle to make him stop talking.

"It's okay, Lele.. You'll get used to it.. Didnt you like the 'cute couple' label?" Jisung teased.

Chenle swallowed the ice cream before replying.

"Get used to it?! But-"

Jisung started to drag him again.

"Let's walk around again, Lele..." Jisung, looking back at Chenle while smiling.

 

Chenle thought on what happened inside the ice cream store, on how the cashier adores them on being a couple.

_"Cute couple? Not bad.."_ Chenle muttered to himself silently while looking at Jisung, who drags him around the mall.

 

  
Its like a cute scene in a romantic movie. One tall, handsome guy dragging around his cute little boyfriend on the mall who's always fascinated by everything, even in small things.

"Jisungie! Let's go there! The dogs are really cute!" Chenle screeched cutely, pointing at a pet shop.

"Easy princess!" Jisung complained cutely.

The smaller boy is now dragging Jisung to the glass windows of the pet shop, watching the cute dogs get groomed.

"Omg! They're so cute!" the smaller boy yelled with excitement.

"Not as cute as you are.." Jisung replied absentmindedly.

Chenle pretended that he didnt heard it from Jisung but he really liked it, just afraid to admit it.

  
After a few minutes of watching dogs get groomed, they decided to stroll around on the other side of the mall.

  
They reached the middle part of the mall, where the activity center is located.

A loud announcement from the speaker coming from the activity area surrounds the whole place.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are now calling aspiring couples who wants to join in the contest! The prize will be a movie ticket for 2 with unlimited popcorn and drinks! Join now!"

Both of the boys heard the announcement coming from the activity area.

Chenle got really curious about the couple competition.

"What was that all about?" Chenle asked Jisung.

"I don't know, but the prize is really tempting.." Jisung replied with a smirk.

He looked at Chenle with a mischievous look on his face.

"Jisung?! I don't know what you're thinking about but I certainly don't want-"

Jisung grabbed Chenle's wrist and starts to drag him towards the activity area.

"Let's join the competition!" Jisung grinned while walking.

"Nooooooo!" Chenle protested cutely.

They reached the activity center and Jisung quickly inquired to the organizer.

"Sir? We want to join the competition.."

The organizer looked at them and smile, grabbing the microphone to announce:

"Woah! What a cute couple we have here! Ladies and gentlemen! We have the 5th couple who would complete our lineup!

Mall-goers passing by acted as an audience and clap their hands.

"Oh my gosh! Jisung, this is so embarrasing!" Chenle protested.

"Please bear with me, Princess.." Jisung smiled at him with a hint of apology.

Chenle can't do anything but to follow and just go with the flow.

He looked at Jisung and the boy looks like he's enjoying this so Chenle decided to just go with it.

  
"Okay couples! Line up in the front please!"

Chenle and Jisung walked to the front together with other couples.

"The challenge is really easy! You just have to carry your partner, any style you want! Couples who can last for 1 hour without getting tired and dropping their partners wins the game!"

The couples are getting ready for the game, everyone is eager to win.

"Timer.... Starts...NOW!"

Chenle looked back at Jisung.

"Really Jisung, you don't have to carry me- AHHHHHHHH!"

Jisung suddenly carried Chenle, in bridal style.

Chenle couldnt believe on what was happening. When he realized on what position they are in, a creep of red blush appeared on his face.

He leaned closer to Jisung's ear to whisper something.

"Jisuuuung! This is really embarrasing, you know?"

"Sssshhhh.. Just go with the flow, Princess.." Jisung smirked.

"Urgghh.. Fine.." Chenle pouted.

 

30 minutes had passed and three couples already surrendered. Only ChenSung and the other couple remained on the game.

Chenle is worried that Jisung might get tired and earn some body pains.

The smaller boy whispered to Jisung.

"Jisungie... You can put me down now.. I don't want you to get tired.. We can just buy the tickets, you know?"

Jisung just smiled at Chenle.

"I'm not tired at all, Lele.. Dancer stamina, you know.. Plus, this is a practice for me.. Because after we got married, I'll carry you for the rest of my life.." the taller boy replied with a sincere smile.

Chenle suddenly felt a warm sensation on his chest while looking at Jisung. He felt really flustered at the moment.

He nuzzled his face on Jisung's neck to hide his face.

"Stop being cheesy, Jisungie..." Chenle mumbled on his neck.

Jisung likes the feeling of Chenle's hot breath on his neck. It felt comfortable and warm. He can get used to this for the rest of his life.

"Just sleep, Lele.. I'll wake you up after we won this competition.." Jisung said with a determined face.

Chenle inhales the sweet scent coming from Jisung's body. It made him feel relaxed and safe. He fell asleep on Jisung's arms.

 

After 45 minutes, the other couple surrendered.

"Oh! They surrendered! We have a winner! The cute couple wins the game!"

Jisung felt really proud and happy.

He whispered to the sleeping boy on his arms.

"Hey sleepyhead.. Wake up.. We won.."

Chenle woke up and rubs his eyes.

"You're really like a baby, you know?" Jisung teased.

"No, I'm not! I just took a short nap!" Chenle pouted.

"Okay Princess.. You can now get off of me.. We won.." Jisung smiled.

Chenle widened his eyes.

"Really?! Yey! You're amazing, Jisungie.."

Chenle jumped off from Jisung and starts to stretch his arms.

Jisung, on the other hand, felt really sore on both of his arms and shoulders.

The host approached them.

"Congratulations, cute couple! Here's the ticket. Enjoy your movie date!"

Jisung grabs the ticket and looked at Chenle.

"Let's use this today?"

"Okay!" Chenle replied happily.

Jisung feels really happy too because he made his love of his life happy as well.

"Aren't you tired? Aren't your arms sore?" Chenle asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine, Lele... It's just a muscle pain..."

"Just a moment, Jisungie..."

Chenle ran to the store to buy bottled water for Jisung. He returned in no time and gave the water to Jisung.

"Here.. Please drink this, Jisungie.."

"Thank you, Lele.." Jisung replied with a smile.

  
While drinking, Jisung almost choked up on the water because of the sudden action of the smaller boy.

  
Chenle starts to massage Jisung's sore arms and shoulders.

"You don't have to massage me, Lele..."

Chenle ignored Jisung's protest and continues to massage the taller boy.

"I insist, Jisungie.. It's all I can do to make you feel better.." Chenle replied with a pout.

Jisung likes how Chenle's soft hands massages his sore muscles.

Jisung thought to himself.

_"I hope we can always be like this, Lele.."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ♡


	9. Chapter 9

They immediately went to the cinema area of the mall to check the movie schedules.

 

"Do you watch horror movies Lele?" Jisung asked.

 

Chenle gulped. He couldnt handle horror movies. He was too afraid to watch horror movies.

 

"O-Of co-course, Jisungie.." he replied nervously.

 

"Okay! Let's watch this!" Jisung pointing on a movie poster that has scary pictures on it.

 

"Well.. Let's see if I can handle this.." Chenle whispered to himself.

 

 

 

 

They are now sitting inside the cinema, at the center part to be exact, where you can fully watch the movie. Jisung passed a bag of popcorn to Chenle.

 

"Wow.. This unlimited popcorn is really good.. You should try some, Lele.."

 

"Okay Jisungie.." Chenle smiled at the taller boy.

 

Jisung thought that Chenle looked more beautiful in the dark, the light of the screen reflecting on his face.

 

"Why are you staring at my face, Jisungie?"

 

Jisung realized he was staring too hard.

 

"Oh? Nothing.. he he he.." he replied awkwardly.

 

 

The movie was about to start, Chenle was really scared. He might screamed really hard if the scene is too much scary, and that is too embarrasing.

 

Even though it was the first part of the movie, the scenes are very nerve-wrecking. The smaller boy feels that his heart would jumped out if a very scary scene appears.

 

He looked at Jisung on his side who clearly enjoys the movie.

 

"Ji-Jisungie?"

 

"Why Lele?"

 

"Can I hold your hand?" the smaller boy asked with a frown.

 

Jisung looked really worried.

 

"Of course you can.." the taller boy quickly holds his hand and intertwine their fingers.

 

"Are you scared, Lele?"

 

"N-no, it's just that I'm cold..." the smaller boy muttered a little lie.

 

"Oh.. Okay.." Jisung replied, still worried on the smaller boy.

 

 

 

The movie is getting nearer on its climax. Things got a bit more scarier than the usual. Chenle couldnt take it anymore, he starts to sob, and Jisung noticed it immediately.

 

"Hey Lele.. What's the matter?" Jisung asked.

 

"Don't mind me, Jisungie.. Just enjoy the movie.." Chenle replied with an occasional sob.

 

 

Jisung couldnt stand Chenle crying. He doesnt want his love of his life to be scared. Or sad.

 

Even though the movie is still rolling, Jisung stood up and grab Chenle' wrist, taking him outside.

 

Jisung let Chenle sit in one of the bleachers outside of the cinema, still crying.

 

"Are you scared because of the movie, Lele?"

 

Chenle just nodded while sobbing.

 

"Why didnt you say so? If you told me, I would not choose the scary one.." Jisung knelt down in front of Chenle, caressing his cheeks.

 

"I wa-want yo-you t-to enj-enjoy, Jisu-Jisungie.." Chenle replied, still crying.

 

"Sshhh.. Stop crying, Lele...."

 

 

Jisung did he thought what he needed to do.

 

The taller boy lifted Chenle on his arms, carrying him like a baby. Chenle automatically wrapped his legs on Jisung's waist and nuzzled his face on the taller boy's neck.

 

"Ssshhhh... Stop crying, my Princess..."

 

When Chenle heard that, a flashback appeared on his mind.

 

On how his prince carried him in the cave. He felt safe and warm back then.

 

And now he felt it again. On Jisung's warm embrace.

 

Jisung rubbed circles on the smaller boy's back, whispering comforting words.

 

"Please Lele.. Tell me next time if you are scared on a certain thing.. I would be really sad if you're sad.. I'll consider your happiness first, before mine...."

 

Chenle just nodded.

 

"Are you tired, Lele?"

 

"A little bit..."

 

"Okay, lets get you home.." Jisung smiled.

 

"Aren't your arms still feel sore?" Chenle asked.

 

"I already told you.. Dancer Stamina... Plus, I really like carrying you.. Like a baby.." Jisung teased.

 

Chenle removed his head on Jisung's neck and looked at the taller boy with a pout.

 

"No, I'm not...." Chenle jumped off from Jisung.

 

 

 

"Jisung!" a deep voice shouted.

 

"Hey Jeno!" Jisung high-fived the handsome boy.

 

"What are you doing here?" Jisung asked.

 

"I've been calling your phone, you're not answering, so that's why I decided to go to the mall alone.. And I found you here! And oh! Hello there Chenle."

 

"Hello Jisung's friend.." Chenle replied awkwardly.

 

"Please... Just call me 'Jeno'.. Any friend of Jisung is a friend of mine..." he replied while shaking Chenle's hand.

 

Jeno let go Chenle's hand and starts to look at them suspiciously.

 

"Perhaps.. Did you two go on a date?"

 

"No! Of course not! We just bought the things that we need for the camp, that's all.."

 

Jeno didnt believe on what Chenle said and decided not to push through the topic.

 

"Okay, if that's what you say, fine china.."

 

"Fi-fine china?!" Chenle replied with a pout.

 

"Okay Jeno, that's enough.." Jisung signalled to Jeno.

 

So what are you doing in here, bro?" Jisung asked.

 

"I was about to grab some few drinks.. And now that you're here.. I won't be alone anymore!" Jeno replied with putting an arm over Jisung's shoulder.

 

"But I need to take Chenle ho-"

 

"No need, Jisungie.. I can call my butler to pick me up.." Chenle smiled.

 

"Are you sure, Lele?"

 

"Of course. I don't want to interrupt your night.. And I think Jeno wants to drink with you.." Chenle replied.

 

"If that's what you want.." the taller boy replied.

 

 

Chenle called his butler to pick him up at the mall.

 

"Leeteuk hyung said that I should wait for him at the basement parking.." Chenle said.

 

"I'll walk you there, Lele..."

 

"I'll be fine, Jisungie..."

 

"I insist.." Jisung replied with a serious tone on his voice.

 

"Hey bro.. Just meet me at the bar. Same place, right? I'll just walk Chenle to the parking lot.." the taller boy said to Jeno.

 

"Okay bro.. See you there! See you again soon, fine china.." Jeno teased Chenle.

 

Chenle just pouted in reply and stuck his tongue out.

 

 

While walking towards the parking lot, the smaller boy started a conversation.

 

"So? You didnt tell me you drink?" Chenle asked.

 

"I do drink, but not the hard-kind of drinks.. Some little shots and cocktails.. that's all I can take.." Jisung replied.

 

"Oh?.. Okay.."

 

"Why Lele? Are you worried about me?" the taller boy teased with a smirk.

 

"N-no.. It's just that I thought you are too young to drink.." Chenle replied awkwardly.

 

Jisung pinched Chenle's cheeks playfully.

 

"Aigoo.. My baby is worried about me.."

 

"Shut it, Jisungie.. And I'm not your baby.." Chenle whined.

 

"Okay Lele.. but in the near future, we'll have our own baby.." Jisung replied teasingly.

 

Chenle's face become a blushing mess, he smack Jisung's arm.

 

"Eeeww.. Get away from me, pervert!" Chenle yelled.

 

The taller boy continues to laugh really hard. He really likes to tease Chenle.

 

 

Chenle's ride arrived after 10 minutes of waiting. He hopped on in the car and bid goodbye to the taller boy.

 

"Text me when you get home, Lele.."

 

"Okay Jisungie.. Don't stay out too late.. Even though our flight tomorrow is on night time.. We need to have a good rest for the camp.." Chenle replied.

 

"Okay.. Goodnight.." Jisung said before the smaller boy lifted the window of the car.

 

The car zoomed out of the parking lot heading to the exit, while Jisung returns inside the mall to meet Jeno.

 

 

 

While driving, Leeteuk looked at Chenle on the back, who was busy on his phone.

 

"So Chenle... 'Jisungie'?? What's with the nickname? Don't tell me you two are-

 

"No! It's just that, he always calls me by my nickname, so I couldnt help it but to make a nickname for him too.." Chenle replied with a blush, still focused on his phone.

 

"I think there's another reason.. Tell me what you really feel, Chenle.." Leeteuk said with an assuring smile.

 

The smaller stopped playing with his phone and think back on what happened at the mall.

 

He used to be annoyed at Jisung but now he couldnt control himself and shows his softer side to the boy, how his heart beats fast like it would leap out from his body when Jisung was carrying him on the contest. How Jisung's deep voice calls his nickname with a hint of sweetness.. He really couldnt help himself to reveal his true self.

 

Chenle really is a sweet guy, but when it comes to Jisung, he decided to be a jerk and teased the taller boy back because that's how Jisung treated him first, by calling him 'shortie', so he decided to just go on with it.

What he didnt know is Jisung is just teasing him, but really likes him, its just because he couldnt start a proper conversation to Chenle because of his awkward self, so that's how he started to get annoyed *not really* on Jisung.

 

But now, the walls he built are now tumbling down.. One sweet smile from Jisung, and the walls crumbled down like a thin sheet of glass.. revealing his true sweet side to Jisung.

 

Leeteuk popped out his thoughts.

 

"See? Look at yourself. You're a blushing mess, Chenle... I bet you're thinking of Jisung right now..." Leeteuk teased.

 

Chenle dropped his phone and looked up at Leeteuk while holding his chest to feel the fast pace beat of his heart.

 

"I-is th-this love, hyung?" the smaller boy asked nervously.

 

"Only you can answer that, Chenle.." Leeteuk winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! ♡


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay bro... spill the beans! What's with you and Chenle?" Jeno asked while drinking his beer.

"There's nothing to spill bro.. We're just friends.. I really don't know.." Jisung replied, slightly drunk after 2 bottles of beer.

"I can clearly see the heart eyes he's giving to you.. Chenle definity likes you back..."

Jisung finished his 3rd bottle of beer instantly.

"I really don't know, Jeno.. He is clearly affected on my sweet actions to him.. And yet he told me that he doenst like me.." Jisung said with a hint of sadness on his voice.

"I hope that both of you would figure it out soon.." Jeno replied with a sympathetic look.

After a few more rounds of beer, Jisung is clearly wasted. Jeno didnt know what to do because it was the first time Jisung drinks really hard.

"Hey bro.. We're going home.." Jeno shakes Jisung.

Jisung squirms from Jeno's touch.

"I don't wanna go home! Lets have another round."

"Woah bro! You're like, super drunk-"

"No I'm not! See?"

Jisung stands and walks wobbly, swaying from side to side.

He sits on one of the couches and starts to cry.

"Che-chenle! Why can't you like me the way I liked you?"

Some people at the bar starts to notice the situation and whispers about it.

"This is a nightmare..." Jeno gasped.

He approached the young boy.

"Jisung... C'mon... We have to go home.."

"I-Im fi-fine Jeno... Just go..." Jisung replied with occasional hiccups.

"You can't clearly drive your motorbike... You're getting a ride with me, I'll drop you off on your mansion.."

"I said, I dont wanna go ho-"

Jisung collapsed on the sofa. A snore can be heard coming from his mouth.

Jeno taps Jisung.

"Hey bro... Jisung.. Jisung Park... Oh my gosh! Jisung freaking Park! Wake up!"

Jeno searches Jisung's pocket for his phone. After he found it, he tries to open it. A smile formed on Jeno's face when he saw Jisung's wallpaper.

It was Chenle. Inside the classroom. He was looking at the window. It was a candid shot.

"You're really whipped, ya know?" Jeno said to the boy who was clearly on the dreamland.

"Shit! There's a passcode.. I can't even open his phone.."

Jeno tries to wake up Jisung again.

"Broo! Jisung! Please wake up!! I don't even know where your house is.." he sighed desperately.

Then a sound came from Jisung's phone.

Ding!

It was a text message.

 

_**From 'Princess Lele ♡'** _

_**"Jisung! Please don't get drunk! Did you get home already? I was just checking on you.. Goodnight Jisungie :)"** _

 

 

Suddenly, a bright idea came to Jeno.

Fortunately, Chenle's contact number is displayed on the notification bar of Jisung's phone when the smaller boy texted.

He quickly dialled Chenle's number.

 

 

 

Once again, Chenle couldnt sleep that night. Too many thoughts are disturbing his mind. _Jisung.... Jisung.... Jisung...._

He jolted up from his bed, gets a pillow on his side and stuffs his face on the pillow.

He screamed really hard to release the tension he was feeling.

He picked up his phone on the bed side table.

"Urgh! It's already 12 in the morning!"

Again, Jisung has occupied his thoughts. He really couldnt help but to get worried for the boy.

He decided to send a text message, just to make sure that Jisung is okay.

After he sends the message, he returned his phone on the table and starts to lay again on the bed.

After he closes his eyes slowly, he finally felt that sleep is coming in to him when-

_Ring! Ring!_

He suddenly opened his eyes.

_"Who would call me at this hour?"_ he thought.

He gets his phone from the table and stares on the screen.

**'Unknown Number'**

Chenle can't decide if he would answer his phone or not.

_"Maybe it was just a prank... Or a ghost... Or a bad person.." he muttered to himself._

He took a deep breath before answering.

"He-hello?" he asked hesistantly.

"Thank God you answered!"

"Uhmm.. Who's this?"

"Oh? Sorry.. This is Jeno, by the way.. Jisung's friend.."

"Oh.. Hey Jeno.. Why did you call? Its midnight you know.." he replied annoyingly.

"Sorry to disrupt your beauty sleep.. But a little help please?"

Jeno explained the situation to Chenle.

"So you're saying.. if Jisung could stay over here at my house...?" Chenle asked nervously.

"Please Chenle... I can't bring him to my house.. My parents would kill me.. I don't even know Jisung's address... Please, Chenle! You're my only hope!" he replied desparately.

"Fine. But you owe me a lunch, okay?"

"Yes, Boss!" Jeno replied happily.

'I'll send you my address..." Chenle said before hanging up the call.

 

Chenle is waiting at the front gate of their mansion. After 5 minutes, a car stopped by at the front. Jeno came out of the car and opens the door in the other side to assist a very drunk Jisung.

"Broooo.. Where are we?" Jisung asked, still groggy.

Chenle opens the front gate and helps Jeno to assist Jisung. He lifted Jisung's arm and put over his neck.

"Oh... Hey babe.. What are you doing here? Did you enjoy our date awhile ago?"

"Oh my gosh.. You're really drunk, Jisungie.." the smaller boy replied.

 

After they reached Chenle's room, Jeno plopped down Jisung on the bed.

"Thanks for allowing Jisung to stay.." Jeno smiled at Chenle.

"No worries Jeno.. I'll explain it to my mom tomorrow, don't worry.." Chenle smiled back.

"I gotta go now.. Update me, fine china.."

Chenle playfully punched Jeno's arm with a pout.

 

After Jeno left, Chenle didnt know what to do. Jisung is currently sleeping on his bed. He's really flustered right now. After the surge of feelings he experienced awhile ago, he didnt know if he could handle Jisung.

"Oh my gosh Jisungie! You stink! The smell of alcohol reeks in here!" Chenle complained while looking at the taller boy.

Jisung suddenly woke up, still not on his right mind.

He looks at Chenle with a serious face.

He suddenly pulls Chenle into the bed and engulfes him in a big, warm hug.

Chenle didnt know what to do. Its like his mind has stopped working at the moment.

"Jisungie.. What are you doing?!"

"Lele..." he called the smaller boy with a hint of sadness on his voice, still hugging each other. Chenle noticed it right away.

Jisung was drawing circles on Chenle's back.

"I really like you, Lele... From the start.. Sorry for always teasing you... It's just that you're cute when you're mad. You really caught my heart from the very beginning."

Chenle is really shocked right now, he didnt expect this sudden confession.

He felt his shoulder is getting wet by something. He looks at Jisung's face, seeing that the taller boy starts to cry.

"It really hurts when you told me that you didnt like me.. It feels that my heart is broken into pieces.." Jisung said with a sob.

"Jisungie..." Chenle replied sadly, while whiping Jisung's tears on his face using his hand.

"I hope you liked me back, Lele... You're my everything.. I'll do anything whatever it takes-"

Jisung stops talking and falls to the smaller boy's arms. A snore came from his mouth. The taller boy fell asleep on Chenle's arms.

The smaller boy lays Jisung on the bed.

Earlier, his thoughts are very unorganized. Now that he heard Jisung's confession, his mind became messier.

He ponders on what Jisung has told him.

_"Did he mean what he said? Did he really like me? Or is it just that he's drunk so that's why he kept blurting around stupid things-"_

A part of him really hopes that Jisung really likes him and all he said at the smaller boy is the truth. His feelings are now at a messier state. It was his first time to act like this, so he doesnt know how to handle this kind of feelings. What an innocent boy indeed.

Jisung keeps squirming around on his bed.

"Jisungie! Don't move too much! You might vomit-"

And it was too late.

Jisung puked all over himself, making his clothes wet and stinky.

"Omg sungie.. You're like a baby.." Chenle said to the sleeping boy who doesnt know that he puked on himself.

Chenle realized that he needs to change Jisung's clothes. A blush crept on his face.

  
"D-do I ne-need to?" Chenle thought to himself, slightly embarrased.

The alcohol plus the puke smell surrounds his room.

"Urgh! I have to! To get rid of this smell!"

The smaller boy starts to remove Jisung's clothes until on the taller boy's underwear.

He did it with his eyes close. Still feel flustered.

"I can't believe I'm stripping down Jisung." Chenle said with a pout.

After he removed all of his clothes, he covered Jisung in a blanket.

He takes a peek on his wardrobe to see if there's a clothes that would fit on Jisung. Unfortunately, all of his clothes are small to the taller boy.

 

An idea came through his mind.

He goes to the living room downstairs to use the phone to call the Park Household.

He quickly dialled the Park Household's number. An answer immediately came through.

"Park's Residence! This is Shindong.. How can I help you?"

"Uhmm.. Can I speak to Mrs. Park?" Chenle replied nervously.

"May I ask who's this?"

"I'm Che-Chenle... Zhong Chenle.."

A gasp can be heard from the other line.

"Oh my! My sincere apologies, Master Chenle. Sorry for not recognizing you.."

"It's alright, Shindong..." Chenle assured the butler.

"I'll quickly fetch Mrs. Park right away.. Please stay on the line.."

"Okay Shindong.. No worries.."

The smaller boy is really nervous at the moment. How would he say that Jisung is sleeping on his room?? And worse, naked?!

A voice appeared on the other line.

"Chenle! Honey! Nice to talk to you! Sorry sweety if sounded a little worried, it's midnight already and Jisung is not home yet.. I'm really worr-"

Chenle butted in on the conversation.

"Actually Mrs. Park... Jisung is sleeping in my room at the moment, he was very drunk and-"

  
Mrs. Park on the other line squealed like a crazy fangirl.

"Oh my gosh! That was so cute! Isnt he cute while he is sleeping?"

"Ye-yes, Mrs. Park..." Chenle admitted shyly. "But there's a little problem though.." the smaller boy added.

"What is it, sweety?" Mrs. Park replied.

"He kinda puked on himself, making his clothes dirty.. So I decided to remove all of his clothes.." Chenle said with an embarrasing tone.

It took long enough for Mrs. Park to answer Chenle's statement. Suddenly, a smirk forms on her face slowly.

"So..." Mrs. Park started to reply. "Did you see-"

"I didnt see anything!" Chenle replied quickly with a blush on his face. "I removed his clothes with my eyes closed." the smaller boy assured to Mrs. Park.

Mrs. Park, on the other hand, laughs out loud at the other line.

"Oh Chenle.. I was going to ask if you saw his phone on his jean pockets, because he wouldnt answer my calls awhile ago.. What are you even thinking, sweety?" Mrs. Park asked, still laughing.

"No-no-nothing, Mrs. Park.." Chenle replied nervously.

_"I'm doomed! Mrs. Park might thought that I'm a pervert.." Chenle muttered to himself with a pout._

Mrs. Park speaks at the other line again.

"So sweety.. I assumed you called because you have no spare clothes that can fit to him, right?

Chenle almost forgot the purpose of his call to Mrs. Park! The clothes, of course.

"Yes Mrs. Park.. Unfortunately, my clothes are too small for him..."

"Of course.. Because you're a small fluffy sunshine.. You're typically a baby.. Jisung's baby to be exact.." Mrs. Park said happily.

Chenle once again, became a blushing mess. He couldnt count on how many times did he blushed all throughout the day.

"Thank you Chenle, for taking care of my son.." Mrs. Park added with a tone of sincerity.

"No problem, Mrs. Park.."

"Please... Just call me 'Mom'..."

Chenle gulped. "Yes.. Mo-Mom..."

"Good ha ha ha." Mrs. Park replied. "Since its late, I'll just send his spare of clothes in the morning, together with his suitcase for your camping trip. Can Jisung stay there for the day? I'll be leaving in the morning for my flight to the Philippines.. Business trip as usual.."

"Of course Mrs. Pa- I mean, Mom.." Chenle replied sweetly.

"Thank you sweety.. Please kiss and hug Jisung for me.."

"Uhmm.. I don't think I can do that-"

"Goodbye!" Mrs. Park hang up the phone before Chenle could speak.

Chenle goes back to his room and saw Jisung sleeping soundly, the blanket almost falling off from his body, exposing his upper part.

Chenle goes to the sleeping boy to fix and pull the blanket up to cover Jisung.

"Why do I feel flustered? Its just Jisung.." Chenle whispered to himself.

The smaller boy decided to sleep on the couch in his room.

But sleep is not in his dictionary right now. Everytime he closes his eyes, a familiar face would immediately appears.

Chenle jolted up. He can't sleep on the couch really well.

"Urgh.. I want to sleep on my bed.." he protested.

After thinking really hard, he decided to join the taller boy on his bed. Of course, he couldnt sleep with a naked boy beside him, but he has no choice. He need to catch up some sleep, to gain some energy for their flight tomorrow.

He gathered some big pillows and put it between them to act as a barrier.

Chenle couldnt take the drowsiness anymore and joins Jisung under the blanket.

After he closes his eyes, he finally drifted to sleep, finding comfort on his own bed, not even thinking the naked boy beside him.

 

  
_**Chenle is practically sleeping with a naked Jisung beside him. What could possibly go wrong?** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came through with a beautiful sunshine. Bright rays of sun are slipping through the curtains of the smaller boy's room, dispersing all the darkness inside.

Once the light has illuminated the room, the whole room became bright, making the taller boy, who was sleeping soundly, woke up.

Jisung is feeling good today. He doesnt know why, but he felt really light and happy. It is the nice weather, he thought.

The taller boy gently opened his eyes, and was shocked on the scene in front of him.

Chenle is sleeping beside him, snuggled on his chest. The small arms of the smaller boy wraps around his waist.

It was a good dream indeed. That was Jisung thought.

Being in a good dream, he decided to seize the opportunity.

He kissed Chenle's forehead gently, making the smaller boy flinched on  his sleep.

Jisung nuzzled his nose on the smaller boy's hair. He can smell the strawberry shampoo on his fluffy hair. The scent made him more relax as of the moment.

Once again, he kissed the smaller boy's forehead and peck on both of his cheeks.

He hugged Chenle tighter, loving the feeling of the smaller boy on his arms.

_"This dream is too good to be true.. It almost felt real.."_ Jisung thought while closing his eyes, hoping that he would be drifted back to sleep again.

He felt that the smaller boy is squirming on his arms so he decided to open his eyes.

Chenle is awake and also not aware on the situation. He also thought that he was on a dream.

Chenle looks at Jisung with a smile on his face.

_"This dream is weird though.. Why would Jisung sleeps on my bed.."_ Chenle thought to himself.

"Good Morning Baby..." Jisung greets Chenle.

Chenle also seized the opportunity, because he really thought it was a dream.

_"It's just a dream anyway.."_ Chenle muttered to himself before replying. "Good Morning too, Baby.." he replied sweetly. He didnt know why he called Jisung a 'baby'. _"Its just a dream Chenle, there's nothing to worry about"_ he whispered to himself.

Jisung pecked Chenle's forehead, down to his nose, and to his lips.

Chenle was shocked and became an instant blushing mess but he ignored it because its just a dream. So he decided to reciprocate the taller boy's action.

He leaned close on Jisung's face and starts to kiss the taller boy's forehead, cheeks, nose up to his lips.

Jisung blushed and felt really happy because even though its just a dream, he gets to kiss, hug and cuddle his crush.

"This dream is too realistic, Lele.. Like it was real.." Jisung said while looking at Chenle.

"Yes Jisungie.. I noticed it too.." the smaller boy replied while raising his hands to poke Jisung's cheeks.

After he poked the taller boy's cheeks, a sudden realization came to his mind.

_"His cheeks felt so real, like he was really beside me. His kiss also felt real. This is just a dream right?"_ he thought. _"Why do I feel like Jisung is actually beside me-_

**"WAIT A SECOND! OMG!"** Chenle squealed.

The events of the night before flashed on his mind: on how drunk Jisung stayed over last night, on how Jeno asks him a favor, how the taller boy puked over himself, how he removed Jisung's clothes-

**"AAAAAAHHHHH!"** Chenle shrieked before freeing himself on Jisung's arms, jumping out of the bed.

Jisung was also shocked and didnt know what to do. He sits up from the bed and looks worriedly at the taller boy.

"Why Lele? What's the matter?"

**"THIS IS NOT A DREAM JISUNG! YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE AT MY BEDROOM!** You came in here last night with Jeno, because you're really drunk.." Chenle yelled.

**"EEEEEHHH?! WHAAAAAAT?!"** Jisung replied with a shocked face. "Don't play jokes on me Lele.. It's just a dream-"

A surge of memories appeared on Jisung's mind: he remembers that he joins Jeno on his drinking habit at the bar last night, on how he almost finish 10 bottles of beer, on how he rant to Jeno about his feelings on the smaller boy-

**"AAAAHHHHH!"** Jisung also yelled after he realized that it was not a dream.

He quickly jolted up from the bed and stands in front of the smaller boy, holding his hands.

"Chenle, I'm very sorry, I didnt know that Jeno would bring me here, I was so drunk I couldnt remember what happened last night.. I'm really sorry-"

**"JISUNG!"** Chenle yelled, interrupting the taller boy.

"Why Chenle?" Jisung replied. He noticed that the smaller boy is a blushing mess right now. He smirked. "Why are you blushing, Lele? Is it because I looked great in the morning?" he teased.

"N-no.." the smaller boy whispered. "You might want to cover up yourself.." Chenle added shyly.

"Cover myself? For what?" Jisung asked, still confused. He looked down on his body and noticed that he is naked. As in freaking naked.

**"AHHHHHHH! WHY AM I NAKED?!"** Jisung yelled, quickly releasing the smaller boy's hands and runs to the bed to get the blanket.

The taller boy quickly wrapped the blanket around his waist, covering his lower body part.

Jisung sits on the bed while scratching his head, trying to remember every detail on what happened last night.

He looks at Chenle suspiciously.

"Whaaaaat? Why are you looking me like that?" Chenle asked, eyebrows raised.

"Why am I naked, Lele? Perhaps.. did you took advantage of my innocence while I was sleeping?" Jisung asked, a smirk appears on his face.

"Oh my gosh! Eeewww! Nooooo!" Chenle replied quickly. "I took off your clothes because you puked all over yourself.. And it stinks you know?!"

"Then why are you sleeping beside me, Lele? And why is your face snuggled on my chest? And why are your arms-"

"I couldnt sleep at the couch last night, you know? And about the snuggling thingy, it was my sleeping habit to hug a stuffed toy, and I was asleep you know.. maybe I thought you were a stuffed toy.. and I can't help it because.." the smaller boy starts to stutter.

"Because of what?" Jisung asked with a smirk.

"Because... You felt really warm... and  fuzzy, and comfortable.. And I really liked it.." Chenle said with his head bent down, not showing the blush on his face.

Jisung felt his heart beat became really fast on what Chenle had said.

"I'm gonna go downstairs to tell my mom that you're here and explain the situation.." Chenle quickly walked towards the door.

But Jisung was faster. Before Chenle could reach the door, Jisung grabs his wrist and pulled the smaller boy on his lap. He quickly wraps around his arms on the smaller boy's waist and lean his head on the shoulder.

"Jisu-Jisung.. What are you-" Before he could talk, Jisung speaks.

"Thank you Lele.. For taking care of me.. Even though I became a burden to you.. I'm really sorry.. I really appreciate on what you have done for me.."

Jisung's hot breath touches Chenle's ear and neck, making the smaller boy shiver.

"I-it's okay... Really... Not a big deal though..." Chenle replied, still nervous.

Jisung tightens his hug on the smaller boy and starts to caress Chenle's cute little hands.

"Lele... Look at me...." Jisung whispered gently.

The smaller boy is really nervous right now. He tilted his head back to look at the taller boy.

"You're beautiful, Lele.. Do you know that?" Jisung said to him. He raise his hands and starts to caress Chenle's cheeks..

Chenle's face becomes a blushing mess in front of Jisung.

"You're really blushing right now Lele.." Jisung chuckles.

Chenle couldnt take it anymore. He tried to look away but the taller boy was faster. He quickly captured the smaller boy's face and tilted back in front of him.

"Ji-Jisungie..."

"Lele....."

The taller boy looks at Chenle's face and scans his smooth skin, his chubby cheeks, his cute button nose, his mesmerizing eyes, down to his plump lips. Chenle's lips is tempting though.

Jisung starts to lean in close on Chenle's face.. Chenle on the other hand, closed his eyes. He's surprised that he didnt protest on what the taller boy would do to him.. _Maybe because he also want to be kissed.._

The taller boy's face starts to getting close when the bedroom door bursts open...

"Lele! I heard a scream! Are you okay, sweety? Did you get- OOOOOHHHH!"

Mrs. Zhong came in with a worried face, but shifted quickly on a surprised reaction. She couldnt take the scene in front of her: her son, sitting on his fiance's lap who is shirtless though, faces inches apart...

Chenle and Jisung was shocked.

Chenle quickly stood up from Jisung's lap.

**"It's not what you think, Mom-"**

Mrs. Zhong laughs.

" _Please boys_... Don't forget to lock the door next time.. Sorry for disturbing your make-out session.." Mrs. Zhong quickly closed the door and squeals like a fangirl.

**"WE'RE NOT MAKING OUT!"** Chenle yelled with a pout.

" _Almost_ making-out..." Jisung added with a smirk.

Chenle blushed. "No we're not! By the way, lets go downstairs to eat breakfast.."

"But I'm still naked though.." Jisung replied.

A knock can be heard from the other side of the door.

"Master Chenle.." Leeteuk stated. "Master Jisung's butler is here. He brought Master Jisung's spare clothes and suitcase for your trip..."

"Thank you, Leeteuk hyung! We're going down in a bit!"

"My suitcase?? For what?" the taller boy questioned.

"You'll be staying here for the rest of the day, until our flight later for the camp.. Your mom requested it because she needs to catch a flight to the Philippines for a business trip..."

"Oh.... Okay..."

"I'll go get your stuffs downstairs so you can change.."

"Thank you, Lele..."

"You owe me a lunch and a bunch of souveneirs when we arrive at U.S." he replied playfully.

"Of course.. Anything you want, I'll buy it for you!" the taller boy smiled.

Chenle left his room to go downstairs.

Jisung, on the other hand, is feeling really happy at the moment. He is happy because he got to spend the night with his crush.

He also remembered how Chenle's face became a blushing mess in front of him. And that filled Jisung's heart with a faintest flicker of hope that the smaller boy also likes him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it early, so I posted it! Thank you for reading! ♡


	12. Chapter 12

"Master Chenle.. Master Jisung.. both of your suitcases are in the trunk of the car. Is there anything else you need?"

"I'm all set.. Thank you, Leeteuk hyung.." Chenle smiled.

"Me too.. Thank you very much, Leeteuk hyung.." the taller boy replied.

The butler left the two boys in front of the doorway, waiting for the time to leave for their flight.

Mrs. Zhong appeared from the kitchen to bid goodbye to the two boys.

She hugged his own son tightly.

"Lele honey... Please take care of yourself, okay? Enjoy your camping trip with Jisung and always do your best.."

"Okay Mom... I will... I love you.." the smaller boy replied, hugging her mother while giving her a peck on the cheeks.

Mrs. Zhong also hugged the taller boy tightly.

"Jisung sweety.. Please take care of my Lele, okay?"

Jisung hugged back.

"No worries, Mrs. Zhong.. Also, thank you for letting me stay here for the day.."

"Not a big deal, Jisung. You can stay here whenever you want to, anytime you want.." Mrs. Zhong smiled. "Also.. sorry for disturbing your make out sesh with Lele..." she smirked.

"Moooooom!" Chenle whined. "How many times do I have to tell you that we are not making out?!"

" _Almost_ making out..." Jisung added with a smirk.

"Shut it!" Chenle yelled with a pout.

Their driver for the day, Jaehyun appears.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Of course, Jaehyun hyung.. Sorry for keeping you waiting.."

"Not a problem, Master Chenle.." Jaehyun smiled.

The two boys bid their goodbyes to Mrs. Zhong and entered the car silently.

Jaehyun starts the engine and zoomed away, leaving the mansion grounds.

Mrs. Zhong is still standing at the front, waving goodbye to them.

" _They really grown up, do they_?" Mrs. Zhong muttered to herself while looking at the car that zoomed away smoothly.  
  


The car ride was silent. Jisung was listening some music on his phone, while Chenle is reading some e-books. A few moments later, Chenle starts to drift off. He's still sleepy. He decided to lean his head on the window to sleep but failed because the ride is bumpy, his head always keeps on hitting the glass.

The taller boy noticed it and removes his earphones.

"You can lean on my shoulder, you know?"

Chenle blushed.

"No thanks, Jisungie. I can manage."

The smaller boy keeps on leaning on the car window even though he feels uncomfortable.

Jisung couldnt take it anymore. He grabs Chenle's head gently and leaned it on his shoulder.

The smaller boy is surprised.

"Jisungie.. What are you-"

"Ssssshhhh..." Jisung cuts off his protest. "Just sleep, okay?" the taller boy whined.

Chenle ignored the protest on his mind and starts to close his eyes.. But he couldnt sleep. Not that he was uncomfortable.. Jisung's presence felt really warm.. making his heart beats really fast, it produced a loud sound that irritates him.

" _Why does my heart is always like this when I'm with him_?" Chenle thought.

_Poor Chenle. Still doesnt know what love is._

"Can't sleep?" Jisung tilted his head to look at Chenle.

The smaller boy just hummed in response.

Jisung suddenly thought of something. Something happened this morning between them.

"Uhmm.. Chenle? Can I ask a question?"

Chenle tilted to look up at Jisung.

"Sure..."

Jisung became a blushing mess in an instant.

The taller boy starts to stutter.

"Why did you kissed me awhile ago?" he asked shyly.

Chenle jolted up his head. " _Shit.. I forgot about that.._ " he muttered to himself.

He looked back at Jisung and starts to make a lame excuse.

He also stuttered while speaking.

"Uhmm.. You know.... The reason is... I thought it was dream and I always kiss my teddy bear after waking up?" he replied awkwardly.

The taller boy didnt believe what he said but shrugged it off, not pursuing the topic anymore.

"Oh?.... Okay..." Jisung replied sadly.

"But Jisungie...."

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Thank you for being my human-sized teddy bear last night.." Chenle smiled. "I slept pretty well because of you.."

Now it was Jisung's turn to become a blushing mess. He hides his face underneath his big hands. Chenle finds it really cute though.

"Are you blushing right now?" Chenle asked teasingly.

"No, I'm not.." Jisung replied.

"Yes you are, Jisungie.. Look!" Chenle grabbed Jisung's hands from his face to reveal the blushing mess of the taller.

"Lele! Stop it!!"

"Awwww.. Jisungie is blushing.. Why?? Do you like me that much?" Chenle teased.

Jisung couldnt take it anymore. His crush is pushing him to his limits. He pushed Chenle down, so now the smaller boy is practically laying down at his seat with Jisung on top, trapping the smaller boy on his arms.

Jisung's face starts to lean close at Chenle.

The smaller boy is really nervous right now.

"Uhmm.. Jisungie..." Chenle gulped. "I was just kidding you know?"

Jisung, not replying, still leaning at Chenle's face, not stopping his actions.

"Ji-Jisu-Jisungie..." Chenle stutters.

Their lips are now few inches away... the smaller boy anticipating the contact of their lips.. Closing his eyes...

" **Okay lovebirds! We're here at the airport!** " Jaehyun intruded.

Jisung suddenly jolted up. While on the other hand, the smaller boy is really red right now.

"You're face is really red right now, Lele.." Jisung teased with a smirk.

Chenle quickly stood up and glared at Jisung.

"You little sh-"

"No cursing in here, young man..." Jaehyun exclaimed.

"But Jisung-"

"You started it first, Lele.. I was just getting my revenge.." Jisung replied while leaving the car. "Come on out, Lele.. We're gonna be late.."

Chenle couldnt believe what just happened. He pouted at glared at Jisung. "I hate you, Jisungie!"

"I love you too, Lele.." the taller boy replied with a smirk.

He earned a smack at his back from the taller boy.  
  


The two immediately went inside to check-in their suitcases and quickly entered the departure area. It was a 12-hour flight so Chenle decided to buy some gummy bears and chocolates at the Duty Free Shop before boarding the plane.

The flight was really smooth. Jisung slept all the time throughout the flight while the smaller boy plays games on his phone while munching some gummy bears.

They arrived at the LAX Airport safely. After going through immigration and checking out their baggages, they went outside to look for the bus that would take them at the campsite.

"Jisungie! There's the bus! Look!" Chenle pointing out a yellow bus with a banner of 'Students Leaders Camp 2018'.

"Geez.. Lele.. Why so energetic... You havent slept at all yet you're full of energy.. "Jisung groaned, eyes still tired from the flight.

"I think its because of the sweets... They made me really hyper though.." Chenle grinned. "You want some?"

Instead of grabbing the candies from the smaller boy, Jisung hugged him from the back and pecked his cheeks. The smaller boy was really shocked.

"Ahhhhh.. I'm fully recharged already.." Jisung smiled. He let go the smaller boy on his arms and starts to walk towards the bus.

"Let's go?" Jisung asked with a grin.

Chenle is still dumbfounded on what happened, a tint of blush appears on his face.

"Yah Jisung! Do you want to die?" Chenle yelled with a pout.

"Sorry cutie.." Jisung replied while pinching Chenle's cheeks.

The two boys starts to walk towards the bus. After they got in, they noticed that there are several students inside.

Before sitting, Chenle greets the students.

" **Hello! I'm Chenle and this is Jisung! We're from Evergreen Academy..** " the smaller boy smiled.

But the students just ignored his greeting, as if its he's not standing in the front.

The smaller boy starts to frown and Jisung noticed it. He grabs Chenle's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Don't mind them, Lele... Let's just sit, okay?" Jisung smiled.

"Okay!" Chenle smiled too.

After the students arrived, the bus starts to drive towards the campsite.

After 30 minutes of driving, they arrived at the campsite. It was a forest with very tall trees. Tents are being set up by the staffs.

The students lined up in the front, as per the camp coordinator instructed.

" **Good Morning Students! I'm Lucas, your camp coordinator. I'll be setting you up in partners for our activities. Your partners will also be your tent buddy.. Understood?** "

"Yes Sir!" the students replied.

Lucas starts to sort out their names at his clipboard.

"Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle! Both of you are in Tent #7.."

"Yes Sir!" both boys replied.

"Even the fate wants us to be together.." Jisung teased the smaller boy.

"Shut it!" Chenle glared.

"Sorry Sir!" Jisung replied teasingly.

Chenle finds it cute and pinches the taller boy's cheeks. Jisung, on the other hand, feels really happy because he made the smaller boy smile.

"Okay!" Lucas shouted. "You may now go to your assigned tents and sort your stuffs."

Students went to their assigned tents, including Jisung and Chenle.

"Woah! This tent is really comfy!" Chenle exclaimed.

" ** _It would be more comfortable if we cuddled up all night..._** " Jisung whispered to himself, not realizing that he said it out loud.

It made Chenle blushed, while Jisung makes a lame excuse.

"N-no... Uhmmm... What I mean is...." the taller boy stutters.

" ** _Cuddling, huh_**?" a voice appears from the side.

The voice came from a boy with a tan skin, short, lanky body with a rainbow-colored hair. He approached the two boys.

"Hi! My name is Lee Haechan! I'm from SM Academy! he smiled.

Chenle was about to reply "Hello! My name is Zho-"

"Zhong Chenle from Zhong Industries... I've heard about you.." Haechan snorted. "And you are?" Haechan looking at Jisung seductively.

"Park Jisung... from Park Corporation.."

"Oh? Hello Jisungie.. You're handsome, you know?"

Jisung blushed at the statement. "Oh... Thanks Haechan..." he replied while scratching his neck.

On the other hand, Chenle felt really annoyed. " _Jisungie??? Why does he call him on that nickname? I'm the only one who can call him that- Wait! Am I being jealous right now? You don't need to be jealous, Chenle. Jisung is not even yours to be jealous.._ " he whispered to himself.

"So?" Haechan smiled. "Nice to meet you, Chenle.." He looks at Jisung with a different emotion, like he wants to eat the taller boy alive.. "And Jisung... See you around!" Haechan winked and starts to walk away.

Jisung noticed that Chenle is really annoyed right now.

"What's with him?" Chenle asked, eye brows raised.

Jisung starts to tease him. "Why Lele? Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not! Why would I be jealous?" Chenle replied awkwardly. "Let's just set up our things okay?"

"Okay!" Jisung smiled.

On the other side of the campsite, Haechan finished arranging his things with his camp partner. He settles in at the tent and lays down.

" _Hmmm... Jisung Park..._ " he thought with a mischievous smile on his face. " _Before this camp ends, you'll definitely be mine..._ "  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


	13. Chapter 13

Both boys are now getting ready to sleep inside their tent. This time, the smaller boy made sure to put some big pillows between them to act as a barrier.

The taller boy laughed at the smaller boy's antics.

"Why are you laughing?" Chenle asked suspiciously.

"What's with this pillows between us?"

"Oh. Its a barrier. You know, to remind you not to cross any boundaries..."

"Says the one who made me into a human-sized teddy bear last night.." Jisung smirked.

"I told you already, it was not intentional!" the smaller boy whined.

"Then how about the kiss thingy?" Jisung asked, pretending to be innocent.

"OMG Sungie! Please! Lets not talk about that!"

"Okay... Sorry... I was just teasing you, you know?"

Chenle pouted. "You really like to tease me, don't you?"

"Its because you're cute when you're mad, Princess.." the taller boy smiled.

Its been awhile since Chenle heard that nickname. ' _Princess_..' the nickname that made his heart swoon to the taller boy.

To hide his face who was now on a red color, he quickly laid down.

"Let's sleep Sungie... We need to be early tomorrow.."

"Can we get rid of these pillows? I promise-

Chenle snorted. "No Jisungie... the pillows stays..."

"Okay Princess.." Jisung winked.  
  
  
  


Both boys are now sleeping peacefully. Of course, with a bunch of pillows between them. In the middle of the night, a thunderstorm occured. Strong winds are now blowing the trees, producing an eerie sound. Thunders echoing throughout the campsite.

Chenle suddenly woke up, getting really scared by the thunder and strong winds. He tried to ignore it and goes back to sleep.

Suddenly, a strong thunder occurs with a loud sound. Chenle couldnt take it anymore. He hides under his blanket and starts to cry.

What he didnt know is that his sobs are now getting louder, making the taller boy beside him woke up.

After Jisung notices the smaller boy's sobs, he jolted up and peeks underneath the blanket.

"Hey Lele... Are you okay? You're shaking..."

"I'm fine Jisungie.. Sorry for disturbing you.."

"You're clearly not okay..." Jisung said worriedly.

"I'm really fine Jisungie.. You can now go back to sleep.."

A loud thunder occured once again, making the smaller boy shakes nervously under the blanket.

"See? You're not okay, Lele...."

"I said I'm fine-"

Before Chenle could protest, Jisung picked him up like a light feather, putting the smaller boy on his lap. He hugged Chenle tightly. He caressed the smaller boy's soft, fluffy hair and draws circle on his back.

Chenle nuzzled his face on Jisung's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the taller boy. It made him feel safe and relaxed at the same time. Jisung whispers some comforting words on the smaller boy's ears.

In no time, Chenle fell asleep, making Jisung felt relieved.

With the smaller boy still on his lap, they lay down and shifted under the blanket. He puts Chenle's head close on his chest and wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

He kissed Chenle's forehead and mumbles a sweet goodnight before closing his eyes and starts to drift off to sleep.

Chenle couldnt protest anymore. He needs Jisung's hug badly. It washes away the worries he felt. But it seems that this feeling is really familiar to him...

"My Prince..." he mumbles sleepily before drifting to dreamland...  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The morning came and the sun shines so bright. Birds chirping and soft wind blows throughout the camp.

Chenle is the first one to wake up. After he opened his eyes, he realized that he is kept close on Jisung's chest. The taller boy's arms still wrapped around on his waist.

He looked up and saw the peaceful face of Jisung. "He's cute...." Chenle whispered.

He raised his hands and starts to trace Jisung's face using his finger. Tracing the smooth skin, down to his pointed nose, up to his plump lips. His action made the taller boy fidgeted and woke up.

"Why? Can't take my handsomeness?" Jisung teased.

Chenle blushed. He nuzzles his face on Jisung's chest.

"Thank you Jisungie...." he mumbles.

"For what?" Jisung asked, plays with Chenle's fluffy hair.

"For making me feel safe and warm last night..."

He tilted Chenle's face in front of him.

"Please Lele... Next time, tell me if you are scared.. I will always be here to protect you..."

Chenle looked Jisung in the eye with sincerity. Then, the smaller boy starts to lean in close to his face, making the gap of their lips close.

He leans in nearer and nearer until...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" **OKAY! TIME TO WAKE UP! GET UP, SLEEPYHEADS**!" Lucas, the camp coordinator yelled while shaking their tent.

Chenle was shocked and stood up immediately.

Jisung was still on his bed, dumbfounded.

"I guess we should prepare now and get ready Jisungie..." Chenle smiled awkwardly.

Jisung whined and hides his face on the pillow. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he internally screamed. " _Why do we always get interrupted?!_ " he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Day 1 and 2 of camp had passed smoothly. All activities are very tiring, but Chenle and Jisung is having fun. They always get partnered up on the games and excercises and would always win.

Jisung had most of the fun because he thinks that his friendship with Chenle is going deeper and deeper.

" _This is good_." he mumbles to himself while looking at Chenle. He realizes that he needs to take it easy until he is ready confess properly on the smaller boy.

Chenle, on the other hand, is thinking the same thought. He likes how their frienship blooms and likes to take it easily. He wouldnt mind if Jisung would confess to him.. But he still can't understand his feelings. Would he say 'yes' or 'no' when the time comes? He still doesnt know. He chooses to enjoy this present time with the taller boy and ignore how will he respond when that time comes.  
  


_What he didnt know is that scenario would happen a little early...._   
  
  
  
  
  


Haechan is really pissed off right now. In the past two days of the camp, he really tried his best to get Jisung's attention, but would always fail.

"Urgh! Why is it the he is always with that dolphin boy?!" he whined.

"Of course.. Chenle is his fiance..." his camp partner, Jaemin replied.

"His what??!!"

"His fiance.. And I believe they are getting married next month.."

" **NO WAAAAAYYY**!" he yelled angrily. "Jisung is mine, no one's getting married!"

"Well.. Sorry for you..." Jaemin replied annoyingly.

Suddenly, an idea came to Haechan. He smirked while plotting his plan.

"I am gonna do whatever it takes, to break them apart..."

"Geez.. Why so bitter?"

"Don't ruin my moment, Jaemin!"  
  
  
  
  
  


The culminating activity for the camp has ended. Students returned to their respective tents to pack up their stuffs while getting ready to leave.

Jisung and Chenle finished packing their stuffs earlier than expected.

"It was such a great camp, indeed..." Chenle smiled.

"I really enjoyed it..." Jisung replied with a big grin on his face.

"Oh.. Jisungie.. Can you get our phones from the coordinator?"

"Sure thing. Just wait for me here, okay?" Jisung run towards the camp office.  
  
  
  


"Thank you sir, for taking care of our phones.." Jisung bowed and left the office.

As he was walking towards their tent, someone grabbed his arm. It was Haechan.

"Jisung! Can you help me? My friend, Jaemin got hurt. He was waiting at the lake, his foot is injured.."

"O-okay. But we must informed the staff-"

"There's no time! Lets go!" Haechan grabbed his arm and pulls him toward the lake.

What they didnt know is Chenle saw them running. The smaller boy got confused why Jisung and that annoying boy is running towards the lake so he decided to follow them.

Haechan and Jisung reached the lake, but there are no signs of Jaemin there.

"Where's your friend?" he asked.

Haechan suddenly grabs Jisung's face and kissed him torridly. Jisung was shocked at the moment.

"AAAAAHHHH!" an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the lake. It was Chenle. He was also shocked on the scene in front of him.

Jisung pushed Haechan away and looked back at the smaller boy.

"Lele!" he said frustatedly. "It's not what you think!"

But it was too late. Chenle runs away from the scene, tears streaming from his eyes.

Jisung runs to follow Chenle but Haechan quickly grabs his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

Jisung yanks Haechan's hands from him.

"It's all your fault!" Jisung yelled. "I'm not even interested in you, okay?"

"But I'm prettier than him, Jisungie!" Haechan replied.

"You're cute, Haechan. But you are not my type. I've got my eye on someone else and it's Chenle. For me, he's the prettiest person I've ever met..." Jisung starts to run to find Chenle, leaving Haechan in the lake.

" **URGGGHH! Failed attempt again**!" Haechan yelled. "But I guess no one can ever break that relationship.." Haechan muttered to himself while looking at the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
  


Chenle hides at their tent, as if Jisung would not find him there. He starts to cry. " _Why do I feel like this? Jisung is not even my boyfriend.. So why am I acting like this?_ "

Jisung arrived in no time at their tent, finding the smaller boy crying at the corner of the tent.

"Lele...."

"Go away! Go kiss that Haechan again!"

"I didnt kissed him.. He kissed me forcibly.."

"And you allowed him..."

"Its not what you think- Wait?? Are you jealous right now?"

"N-no I'm no-not..."

"Then why did you cry?"

"It's just...."

Jisung walked closer towards the smaller boy.

"Be honest with me, Lele.. Do you like me?"

Chenle doesnt know what to answer.

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?" Jisung asked annoyingly. "Then why are you so sweet to me? You're like hugging me all the time, almost kissed me-"

Chenle is really frustated right now.

"I don't like you! Never in a million years!" Chenle yelled. "We're just friends, okay?"

Jisung was shocked. He really thought their relationship was progressing.

"So you're just playing with my feelings then?" the taller boy asked, tears forming in his eyes.

Chenle looked up with a hint of sadness on his eyes.

"No Jisungie... Its just that-

"I do get it Chenle... You're just playing with my feelings. Well.. Congratulations Chenle! You officially broke my heart into pieces!" Jisung yelled, tears streaming from his eyes.

Jisung grabs his stuff and left the tent.

Chenle starts to cry again.

"What did I do? I'm an idiot..." he whispered to himself.

He thought very carefully through his mind. " _Do I really like Jisung?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. 2 more chapters to go! Thank you for always reading ♡♡♡


	14. Chapter 14

The flight way back home is full of heavy sadness ambience. Even though Chenle and Jisung sat beside each other, they both feel that there's a huge wall between them.

They really ignored each other's presence. No one wants to start a conversation, scared that it may lead to something more bad situation than they are currently involved in.

Just like Jisung, he wants to talk to the smaller boy but when the idea of Chenle playing with his feelings, he decided not to.

" _He doesnt care on what I feel..._ " Jisung muttered on himself.

And yet he was wrong. The smaller boy cares about him all the time.

He was just afraid to show it.  
  


On the other hand, Chenle wants to apologize to the taller boy but fear always comes to surround himself, making him afraid on what would happen.

He wished Renjun was here. Or his mother. They would understand what he feels right now.

" _Damn! I hate myself!_ " Chenle whispered to himself.

All throughout the flight, both boys just stayed silent. Thinking really hard about their situation right now. Deep inside, they both wished they could overcome this obstacle they're facing and brought back the friendship that they built.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Jisung got home, his mother, Wendy, happily approaches her.

She opened her arms wide to hug her son.

"Sungie! How's the-"

Her sentence cuts off when Jisung immediately engulfes her in a big hug and starts to cry on her shoulder.

"Mo-mom.... I-It hurts..." Jisung mumbles on her shoulder.

"Ssshhh.. Don't cry, baby..." Wendy hugged back and starts to pat his son's head.  
  
  
  
  
  


Same thing happened at the Zhong's household. Chenle immediately went upstairs and locked himself on his room.

Seulgi arrived home from the business meeting she attended.

"Leeteuk?" she calls. "Is Lele home?"

Leeteuk appears from the kitchen.

"Yes Ma'am.. But there's something odd about him..."

Seulgi tilted her head.

"What?"

"He immediately went to his room and locked himself. I've been calling him for dinner, but he said he doesnt want to eat.."

"Hmmmm... I'll go check on him.. Thank you, Leeteuk.." Seulgi smiled.

She went upstairs and starts to knock on his son's door.

"Lele.. It's me... Is something matter?"

Chenle opened the door quietly and looked up to his mom. His eyes is red and puffy due to crying.

"Lele... Why are you crying?" She immediately hugged her son and starts to caress his back.

Chenle just keep crying on his mother, pouring all the emotions he kept inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Chenle said he doesnt like me.." Jisung said with a sniff.

"Did you confess?" Wendy asked.

"No.... But when I always teases him or doing some sweet actions to him, he gets really affected. He even kissed me.. even though it was just an accident.. He's being sweet to me..."

"Then?"

"I really thought that the feeling was mutual.. But i guess i was wrong..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't know how to figure out this feeling Mom..." Chenle said.

They are now at Chenle's bed.

"Still confused?" Seulgi asked with a smile.

"Very confused...."

Seulgi just smiled back and starts to ruffle his son's hair.

"Let me ask you a question, Lele..."

"Okay Mom..."

Wendy looked at Chenle eye to eye.

"Do you like the feeling when Jisung calls you 'Princess'?"

"Ye-Yes..."

"Do you like it when Jisung hugs you?"

"Yes... It felt really warm and safe..." Chenle smiled.

"Do you like it when Jisung is being sweet to you?"

"Yes...."

"And the final question.... Do you like Jisung?"

Chenle widened his eyes. A surge of emotions are spreading to his mind, especially on his heart.

A sudden realization came to him.

" _I like Jisung... No.... I love Jisung..._ " he mumbles to himself.

He looked to his mom with a big grin on his face and yelled:

" **I LOVE JISUNG!** "

Seulgi released a big sigh.

"Finally! It took you years to figure it out!"

"Moooooom!" Chenle whined.

"Just kidding..." her mother smiled.

Chenle looked down and starts to play with the hem of his shirt.

"But... How would I tell him? I'm pretty sure he's angry at me..."

Seulgi ruffles his son's hair.

"I think you already know the answer to that..."  
  
  


Later that night, Chenle slept early because there's school tomorrow. Meanwhile, Seulgi is at the living room, reading a book while sipping a chamomile tea.

Suddenly, the phone rang. She quickly answer it.

"Who that, who that, who that boy?"

"Uhmm.. Seulgi? Are you drunk?" Wendy replied on the other line.

"Oh.. Its you Wendy... hahahahaha.." she released a hearty laugh. "I was just joking.. By the way, why did you call?"

"Should we call off the wedding? I mean... they're not on good terms right now.." she asked worriedly.

"Nonsense!" Seulgi shrugged. "The wedding will proceed.. It's just a first love syndrome.. you know? I believe they would fix this mess themselves and figure out their feelings to each other...

Wendy smiled. "I know you would say this... I also believed in them. I really hope they figured it out soon.."

"Let's just wait and see.. Let's trust on that 2 dense boys who can't admit that they love each other..."

"Okay..." Wendy replied with a tone of assurance on her voice.

"Can you hang up already? You're ruining my tea time!" Seulgi said jokingly.

"Oh gosh.. naliya!" Wendy replied.

"Stop with the Red Velvet references you know..."

"You started it first, Seulgi!"

And they both laughed without any worries, looking forward that both of their sons would figure this mess out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Monday morning at Evergreen Academy. It was peaceful though, as students silently walked at the hallways, getting into their classes.

Chenle looked like a mess right now. He couldnt sleep last night, thinking on how he would confess to the taller boy.

"You look like a zombie, Chenle..." Renjun said worriedly.

"Sorry Renjun.. Not in the mood for jokes..." Chenle replied while closing his locker.

The smaller boy walks away, heading to his class.

Jisung also has the same dilemma. He looks like a mess right now. Couldnt even sleep last night, feeling guilty on how he got angry at the smaller boy.

" _It's all my fault..._ " he whispered to himself.

"Geez Jisung.. You looked like you didnt sleep for 3 days..."Jeno teased.

"Not funny... No Jam...." Jisung replied after getting his stuffs on his locker.

"No-Jam?" Jeno tilted his head, confused.

But Jeno starts to worry on his friend's condition. Jisung tells him on what happened at the camp. He really wants to do something to help both boys.

An idea popped on his mind.  
  
  
  
  


During 2nd period, Jeno ditched his 2nd subject and immediately went to the broadcasting room. He knocked at the door twice, hearing a 'Come in!' at the other side.

Jeno went inside and found Renjun at the desk, working on some papers.

Renjun tilted his head to look up.

"Oh? Hello Mr. Lee Jeno."

"Wait... Do you know me?"

"Of course, silly... Being the President of the Student Council, plus being a DJ in here, I should know most of the students.."

Jeno realized something. Renjun is cute. He really finds the small boy cute. He didnt realized he was staring too long.

"Hello? Earth to Jeno?" Renjun waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh? Sorry..." Jeno broke his dazed. "I find your cute face distracting- Oooops!" he quickly covers his mouth.

"Oh... A little confident, I see?" Renjun replied with a smile. "So you're here to compliment me?" Renjun smirked.

"N-no... That's no-not the re-reason..." he stuttered. "I'm here because of Chenle and Jisung.. those 2 are so dense..."

"Especially Chenle..." Renjun replied.

"What should we do about it? You're Chenle's friend right? Is is true that he doesnt like Jisung at all?"

Renjun sighed.

"Actually.. he really likes Jisung.. But too afraid to admit it.. First love problems, you know?"

"Oh my gosh! We have to help them!"

"Right Jeno.. We just have to make Chenle confess his feelings.."

"But how?" Jeno asked.

"Aha!" Renjun squeaked. "I think I know what to do.."he smirked, looking at Jeno.

He motioned to Jeno to come closer.. whispering on his ear.

"Here's the plan......."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lunch came and Chenle immediately went to the broadcasting room to avoid Jisung. His heart is not ready to confess to the taller boy, so he wants to seek help on his friend, Renjun.

After he entered the room, Renjun is in the desk, fixing some papers.

"Renjun!"

Renjun looked up.

"Oh? Hey Chenle.. You're early today. Ready for your shift?"

"Yes Renjun... But can I talk to you first?"

"About what?"

Chenle stuttered. "Its about... Ji-Jisung..."

Renjun's eyes lights up.

" _Finally... It's time...._ " he whispered to himself.

He looks back at Chenle.

"Oh? Okay.. Let's talk inside the broadcasting booth.."

"Inside the booth? Why?" Chenle asked.

"Duuuh! So that no one can hear us!"

"Oh.. Okay...."

"Go inside first, I'll just sort my things.."

Chenle went inside the booth first. Renjun quickly grabs his phone to send a quick text at Jeno.  
  
  
  


Jeno receives the text while eating at the cafeteria with Jisung. He smiles after he read the text.

"Why are you smiling?" Jisung asked suspiciously.

"Nothing.." Jeno replies, quickly hiding his phone on his pocket.

_They really hope that their plan works._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Renjun entered the broadcasting booth and stood behind the control panel, while Chenle sits on the other side.

While Chenle is looking away, he secretly pushes the red button behind him, a button labelled 'On-Air'.

The 'On-Air' sign on the booth glows red but Chenle didnt noticed it.

"So Chenle..." Renjun starts. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Jisung..." Chenle replied.

What the smaller boy didnt know is that their conversation is broadcasted throughout the school.

Students who are eating their lunches are now listening to the conversation, including Jisung.

Jisung looks to Jeno. "Wait... What's happening? Is that Chenle and Renjun?"

Jeno shushed Jisung. "Ssshhhhh! Just listen, dummy!"  
  
  
  


Back at the booth, the conversation starts.

"What about Jisung?" Renjun asked.

"I don't know what to feel about him..."

Renjun frowned. "Tell me how you really feel, Chenle. Its for the best..."

Chenle inhaled deeply and yelled, "I'm so inlove with Jisung Park! I realized it late but I hope I can tell him how I really feel..."

Renjun smiled.

"He's the sweetest, kindest, most handsome guy I've ever met. I felt really safe and warm when I'm with him. I'll choose him over my prince who I doesnt know.. I really love him..." Chenle starts to cry softly.

Students who heard the broadcast starts to squealed and cooed on the sudden confession.

Chenle heard the squealing outside.

"Hmmm... Renjun? Why are they yelling outside?"

Renjun pointed the glowing 'On-Air' sign.

Chenle looked up and realized what happened. He looks back at Renjun with wide eyes.

" **Oh my gosh! Are we live on air right now?"**

Renjun smirked. "Yup!"

Chenle screeched. " **OMG! It was embarrasing!** "  
  
  


Meanwhile, on the cafeteria, Jisung couldnt believe what he heard.

"Lele loves me? For real?" he asked Jeno, still shocked.

Jeno just nodded and smiled at Jisung.

Jisung stood up quickly and ran to the broadcasting room.

Students who are in the cafeteria are cheering for him.

" ** _Go get your man!_** "

" ** _ChenSung forever!_** "

Jeno released a big sigh.

"Woah! Thank goodness, it worked!"  
  
  
  


"Renjun! How could you do this to me?" Chenle pleaded, face still red.

"Because you're so dense... At last, Jisung knows.." Renjun smirked.

"But I'm not ready to face Ji-"

It was too late. The door bursted open and Jisung immediately entered, runs inside the booth and stood in front of the smaller boy, still catching his breath.

"Is it true, Lele?" the taller boy asked.

" _It's now or never..._ " Chenle thought.

He gulped and looked straight at Jisung's eyes.

Renjun secretly turned on the live camera inside the booth, making the scene broadcasted live throughout all the TV monitors in the academy.

"It's true, Jisungie... I really love you.. You're the best man for me... I'm really sorry for keeping this feelings to myself, I was afraid-"

Jisung puts his fingers to Chenle's mouth to shut him up.

He grabs Chenle's chin softly and tilted it up in front of his face.

"You talk too much, Lele.." he smiled.

Jisung immediately captured the smaller boy's lips into his own while cupping his cheeks. Chenle kissed back gently, enjoying the moment.

Jisung led the kiss. He picked up Chenle by his thighs, while the smaller boy automatically wraps his legs on Jisung's waist and his hands around his neck.

They broke apart, eyes staring each other with their faces flushed red.

"So? You're my boyfriend now, Lele?" Jisung smirked.

"Just kiss me again, dummy.." Chenle replied, capturing the taller boy's lips on his own.

This time, the smaller boy led the kiss. It was a passionate kiss. They really poured out their feelings on each other.

They broke apart, still catching their breaths.

"You havent answered my question, Lele.." Jisung whined.

Chenle smiled.

"Of course, Jisungie.. I am yours, and you are mine..."

Jisung smiled. He was the happiest guy on earth right now.

Students also cheered for them, they witness everything at the TV monitor.

Even Principal Yoona saw it. She cheered inside her office.

" **ChenSung forever!** "  
  


Back at the booth, Jisung put down the smaller boy and intertwined their hands.

"No need to thank me... I'm the cupid in your relationship.." Renjun teased.

"Really, Renjun?" Chenle looks to him, eye brows raised. But his reaction immediately went to happy again.

"Thank you, Renjun..." Chenle smiled.

The smaller boy looks back at Jisung who is also staring at him intently.

He pinched Jisung's cheeks.

"Relax... I'm not going anywhere..."

"I still can't believe that you're my boyfriend now..." Jisung replied.

Chenle tiptoed up and peck Jisung's lips.

"Still can't believe?" he teased the taller boy.

"Hmm.. I think I need more kisses before I really believe.." Jisung smirked.

Chenle playfully punched the younger's chest. He grabs his hands, intertwining their fingers and starts to walk outside.

"Let's go boyfriend?" Chenle asked.

"Okay boyfriend..." Jisung nodded, a big smile planted on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! ♡


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter it is.

What a perfect couple indeed.

 

That's what the people always say when Jisung and Chenle appears. Mostly at the academy, students cooed at them when they're together.

 

Students labelled them as the 'royal couple' of the academy. It's like the academy is a big castle where Prince Jisung and Princess Chenle resides. Everyone is used to seeing them together all the time.

 

Like when Jisung waits for Chenle to finish his choral rehearsal. Or like when Chenle cheers for Jisung in his basketball game.

 

People adored them. They're cute and fluffy in the eyes of many.

 

Both of them decided to call off the wedding for the mean time. They both agreed that they would finish first their studies at the academy before marrying, which their mothers approved happily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a Saturday night, Chenle decided to sleepover at Jisung's mansion. He arrived early as expected, wanting to surprise his tall and handsome boyfriend.

 

After the door opens, Wendy immediately engulfes the smaller boy in a bone crushing hug.

 

"Chenle! My baby!" Wendy screeched.

 

"Uhmm.. Mrs. Park? I-I can't breath.." Chenle smiled.

 

Mrs. Park released the smaller boy immediately.

 

"Oh, sorry honey.. hahahaha.. By the way, Jisung's waiting for you at his bedroom.."

 

"Okay Mrs. Park!"

 

"Please... Call me 'Mom'...." Wendy smiled.

 

Chenle smiled back at his future mother-in-law.

 

"Okay Mom..."

 

"Go now.. Jisung is waiting for you.."

 

Chenle immediately walked up to the stairs when Wendy suddenly called her again.

 

"Uhmm.. Chenle?"

 

Chenle looked back.

 

"Yes Mom?"

 

Wendy smirked. "Please don't do something nasty..."

 

The smaller boy blushed really hard.

 

"O-Of c-course.. Mom... We're too young for that..." he stuttered.

 

Wendy suddenly laughs really hard.

 

"Hahahaha! I was just kidding! Now go!"

 

Wendy heads to the kitchen while Chenle is still flustered.

 

The smaller boy heads up to his boyfriend's bedroom. He knocks but no one is answering.

 

"Uhmm? Jisungie? Can I come in?"

 

Still no answer.

 

He decided to enter the room, revealing a very big surprise for him.

 

Jisung builts a fort on his bed, with plenty of soft pillows underneath, a star lamp on the middle, making the fort really bright with cute star shadows and patterns.

 

The smaller boy's eyes lights up. He was really fascinated on how the fort was built.

 

He came closer to the fort and peeks inside. A laptop in the middle, where Netflix is already set up, popcorns, chocolates and different snacks at the side.

 

"Do you like it?" a voice from his back appears. That deep voice, no other than from his loving boyfriend, Jisung, who is smiling really bright right now.

 

"Like it? I love it!" Chenle blurted out happily. "It was the prettiest fort I've ever-"

 

Jisung cuts off the smaller boy's words by pushing him on the bed, making them fall on it.

 

He immediately captured Chenle's lips into a sweet kiss. Chenle also kissed back and wraps his arms on Jisung's neck.

 

Both pulled away and panting for air, eyes still locked to each other.

 

"I love you, my Lele..." Jisung said while showering Chenle's face with sweet kisses.

 

Chenle, still under Jisung's body, starts to caress his boyfriend's face.

 

"I love you too, Jisungie..." he smiled and peck Jisung's nose.

 

Jisung nuzzled his face on the smaller boy's neck, pretending to be asleep, sounding a fake snore.

 

Chenle laughs. 

 

"Jisungie...." he whined. "Let's start our movie marathon please..."

 

"Don't want... This feels too comfortable..." Jisung mumbles.

 

"Please Jisungie... Get up already..."

 

"Don't want...."

 

"Oh? Okay...." Chenle starts to tickle Jisung's side, earning a blank reaction from the boy.

 

Chenle tilted his head sideways.

 

"Aren't you ticklish, Jisungie?"

 

Jisung raised his head up to look at the smaller boy underneath him, trapped on his arms.

 

"You're the ticklish one in here, Lele.." Jisung smirked while looking down at Chenle.

 

"Jisung?!" Chenle warns. "Whatever you're planning to do, don't do it please-"

 

And it was too late.

 

Jisung starts to tickle Chenle's side, earning a laughing mess Chenle with a mix screeching sound and dolphin noises.

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP, JISUNGIE!" Chenle screeched.

 

Jisung stops and covered his ears.

 

"Oh my gosh! I thought my ears will get damaged from your noises, Lele.." he teased.

 

Chenle stops laughing, still catching his breath.

 

"It's your fault Jisungie..." Chenle pouts.

 

Jisung laughs and pecked Chenle's lips.

 

"I was just kidding, you know? I think the way you laugh is the most beautiful laugh in the whole world..."

 

Chenle blushed. "Stop it! My face is all red now..."

 

"And its cute... Now, let's go inside the fort and start our binge-watching of Stranger Things?" Jisung stood up, offering his hand on the smaller boy.

 

Chenle grabs Jisung's hand.

 

"Okay!" he smiled happily.

 

 

 

 

 

Halfway through the movie, Chenle fell asleep. His head falls on Jisung's shoulder. The taller boy smiles while looking at the peaceful face of his boyfriend.

 

Jisung pecks his lips and whispers to his ears softly.

 

"I'm so lucky to have you..."

 

Chenle opens his eyes softly, raises his head and looks at Jisung.

 

"I'm lucky to have you too, Jisungie..."

 

Jisung smiles and engulfes the smaller boy into a tight hug while caressing his back.

 

"Should we go to sleep, Lele?"

 

Chenle yawns.

 

Jisung laughed and lays the smaller boy beside him, fixing him on a comfortable position to sleep.

 

He turned off the laptop and arranges the fort, removing the snacks inside.

 

Chenle suddenly jolted up and removes the necklace beneath his shirt.

 

"Sorry.. I just need to remove my lucky charm before going to sleep.." Chenle whispered.

 

"Can I take a look at your necklace?"

 

The smaller boy tilted his head sideways before giving it to Jisung.

 

"Sure!"

 

Jisung inspects the necklace carefully, it seems that it is very familiar to him.

 

"Uhmm.. Lele? Where did you get this?"

 

"My Prince.. Oh! A certain boy gave it to me a few years ago.. Long story.. I was lost in the woods and he saved me.. Gave me that necklace... I'm still thankful to him.. How I wish to meet him someday to properly extend my thanksgiving.."

 

A surge of memories came upon to Jisung. He remembers everything clearly.

 

That's his necklace.

 

His mother gave it to him as a birthday gift.

 

He couldnt believe it.

 

He remembers saving a child in the forest.

 

He gave that necklace to that child to act as a lucky charm.

 

All this time, Chenle's prince is him.

 

 

 

"Hello? Earth to Jisung?" the smaller boy waves his small hand in front of his face.

 

Jisung broke his daydreaming and looks at Chenle with anticipation.

 

"Lele! You wouldnt believe it!" he exclaimed.

 

The smaller boy is shocked.

 

"What??" Chenle asks worriedly.

 

Jisung starts to explain.

 

"Don't be surprised, okay?"

 

Chenle nods.

 

"This necklace is mine. My mother gave it to me as a birthday gift. Can you see the letter 'J' inscription at the middle? It means 'Jisung'..."

 

Chenle couldnt process what is happening.

 

"I also remember saving a child who was lost in the forest few years ago... And it appears to be you...."

 

The smaller boy is dumbfounded.

 

"Uhmm... Lele? Are you oka-"

 

Chenle suddenly engulfes Jisung in a big hug, nuzzling his face on Jisung's neck. He starts to cry.

 

The taller boy starts to worry. He hugs back and starts to draw circles on Chenle's back to calm him down.

 

"Why are you crying, baby?"

 

Chenle stopped crying and looks at Jisung.

 

"I just can't believe that you are my prince.. That all this time, my prince is actually beside me..."

 

Jisung chuckles.

 

"Don't cry, Princess.. I certainly won't leave you. I'll always be by your side..."

 

Chenle smiles and nuzzles his face on the taller boy's chest.

 

"I love you, My Prince...." he mumbles.

 

"I love you too, My Princess.." Jisung replied, before both of them drifted to dreamland.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, at the academy, during lunchtime, Chenle keeps bragging about how he found out that Jisung is his long lost prince all this time.

 

Renjun starts to get really annoyed on the smaller boy, he literally covers his ears.

 

Jisung just laughed on the scene.

 

Jeno arrives late at lunchtime because of some unfinished works on the previous subject.

 

He sits down beside Renjun, put an arm over his shoulder, and peck Renjun's cheek.

 

"What's up, babe?" Jeno asked.

 

And by the way, after the 'Operation: ChenSung succeeded, Jeno decided to court Renjun and after a week, Renjun finally said yes.

 

Renjun looked at Jeno and pecked his lips.

 

"It's nothing babe, just Chenle..."

 

"Gross..." Jisung said, watching the other couple.

 

"Gross?" Jeno asked, glaring at Jisung. "You guys are much more gross than us.."

 

Jisung smiled. "Just kidding, bro.. By the way, I'm happy for both of you..."

 

"Thank you!" Renjun replied. "And now, please make your boyfriend to shut his mouth.."

 

"No problem..." Jisung smirked.

 

Chenle keeps on bragging on how Jisung is his prince, even though no one is listening to him.

 

The taller boy grabs his face and tilted his head to look at him.

 

"Babe..." Jisung looked him at the eye.

 

"They're getting annoyed already.. I think you already broadcasted to the whole world on how you love me..." Jisung smiles while caressing his cheeks.

 

Chenle smiles teasingly.

 

"No, I won't Jisungie..."

 

"Please, shut it up.." Jisung pleaded.

 

"Make me...."

 

The taller boy smirked.

 

"Oh really??"

 

He leaned in and quickly kiss the smaller boy. Chenle was shocked and dumbfounded.

 

Jisung immediately pulls away and stood up.

 

"See you later, babe..." Jisung smiled playfully.

 

Chenle couldnt believe what happened.

 

After he regained his senses, he yelled:

 

"Yah! Jisung Park! Get back in here!"

 

He stood up to chase his tall boyfriend.

 

"Gross..." Jeno said annoyingly while hugging his little boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

The graduation ceremony was finished early. Students already went home to celebrate with their family.

 

Of course, Seulgi and Wendy are really proud of their sons. Jisung and Chenle graduated with flying colors.

 

After the ceremony, Jisung was nowhere to be found.

 

"Uhmm? Mrs. Park? Did you see Jisung?"

 

Wendy replied nervously.

 

"Ahh... He said he needs to do something very important..."

 

"Oh? Okay. I'll just call him later." Chenle smiled.

 

"And by the way, Chenle.. Can you go to this amusement park? I need you to pick up some stuffs for the graduation party for both of you..." Wendy asked.

 

"No problem, Mom..."

 

"Oh, Lele honey... Leeteuk will take you there.." Seulgi added.

 

"Yes Mom..." Chenle starts to walk, going to the parking lot.

 

When Chenle was nowhere to be seen, both mothers released a heavy sigh.

 

"Do you think the plan would work?" Seulgi questioned.

 

"I really hope so..." Wendy replied.

 

"Let's just trust the kids...." and both of them walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle arrived at the amusement park and noticed that the place is very dark and deserted.

 

"Woah.. It's creepy in here..." Chenle thought.

 

He looked at Leeteuk.

 

"Can you accompany me, hyung?"

 

Leeteuk smiled.

 

"I think it's best for me to stay here... And by the way, your future mother-in-law said that the stuffs you are getting are located at the carousel in the middle.. Go! I'll wait for you here, Master Chenle.."

 

"Okay..." Chenle replied with a croaked voice and starts to walk away.

 

"I hope this plan works..." Leeteuk thought.

 

 

 

Chenle reached the carousel at the middle of the park. It's still dark, only his flashlight from his phone illuminated the area.

 

"What is the stuff Mrs. Park is talking about? I can't even see a thing in here..."

 

Suddenly, all the lights at the park opened, creating a scenic view. The fountain at the side starts to splash with different light colors.

 

The carousel starts to turned around. A romantic music starts to play.

 

"This is so beautiful!" Chenle thought.

 

Something has caught his attention. A man suddenly emerged behind the fountain, walking slowly towards him.

 

He easily recognized the man.

 

It was his boyfriend, Jisung.

 

His tall and handsome boyfriend, Jisung.

 

 

Jisung stood up in front of him, not talking but staring sincerely on his face.

 

"What are you doing here?" Chenle asked, still clueless on the situation.

 

Jisung suddenly knelt down with his one knee on the ground. He pulled a box from his pocket, opening it in front of the smaller boy.

 

He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring inside.

 

He looked up and stares at Chenle's eyes intently.

 

The smaller boy still couldnt believe on what is happening.

 

Jisung starts to speak.

 

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time... Zhong Chenle, will you be my Park Chenle? Or in other words, will you marry me?"

 

Chenle pulls Jisung to stand up, grabs his shirt collar and connected their lips.

 

He kissed Jisung like there's no tomorrow.

 

They both pulled away at the same time.

 

Jisung tilted his head sideways.

 

"So? Is that a yes or no?" he teased.

 

Chenle smacked his chest softly.

 

"Of course, it's a yes, dummy...."

 

Jisung pulled Chenle into a tight hug, letting the smaller boy to nuzzle on his neck.

 

They both whispered to each other.

 

"I love you, Park Jisung..."

 

"I love you too, Park Chenle..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's the biggest day of the year. Jisung and Chenle's wedding.

 

The ceremony will be televised live by the biggest media company. They all labelled it as the 'Royal Wedding' of the year.

 

Celebrities and VIPs are now entering the church.

 

After a few minutes, the ceremony has started.

 

Jisung and his mother, Wendy are standing near the altar. The entourage has started to walk.

 

Wendy noticed how Jisung fidgetted his fingers due to nervousness.

 

She pats his back.

 

"Honey... please don't be nervous... Plus, you look good today.."

 

Jisung's outfit is simple but elegant. White pants, white suit with a royal blue lining, with white pointed shoes.

 

The door of the church has opened, signalling Chenle to enter.

 

Chenle starts to walk at the aisle with his mother, Seulgi. He is carrying a bouquet of pretty flowers.

 

His outfit matches with his groom. White pants, white suit with baby pink lining, with white pointed shoes.

 

As they reached the altar, Seulgi let go of his son's hand and passing it to Jisung.

 

She hugged Jisung really tight and whispered to his ear.

 

"Please take good care of my son..."

 

"Don't worry Mom.. I will..."

 

 

 

Jisung and Chenle stands in front of the presider. The presider speaks.

 

"Mr. Jisung Park... You may now declare your vows to your partner.."

 

Instead of saying it, Jisung picks up a microphone and looks at Chenle.

 

A piano starts to play in the background, and he begins to sing.

 

"I wanna make you smile whenever you’re sad

Carry you around when your arthritis is bad

Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you

 

I’ll get your medicine when your tummy aches

Build you a fire if the furnace breaks

Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

 

I’ll miss you

Kiss you

Give you my coat when you are cold

Need you

Feed you

Even let ya hold the remote control

 

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink

Put you to bed when you’ve had too much to drink

I could be the man who grows old with you"

 

 

Chenle cried a little while Jisung was singing.

 

The presider speaks again.

 

"Mr. Zhong Chenle, you can now declare your vows to your partner.."

 

Chenle chuckles.

 

"I believe we have the same idea, Jisungie.."

 

Chenle also picks up a microphone. A piano starts to play, making him sing.

 

"Here we stand today 

Like we always dreamed

Starting out our life together 

Light is in your eyes 

Love is in our heart 

I can't believe you're really mine forever

 

Been rehearsin' for this moment all my life 

So don't act surprised 

If the feeling starts to carry me away

 

On this day 

I promise forever 

On this day 

I surrender my heart 

Here I stand, take my hand 

And I will honor every word that I say 

On this day"

 

Jisung also shed a tear while Chenle is singing.

 

Such a dramatic babies it is.

 

Both of their mothers are also crying at the church pews.

 

"Now that you have said your vows to each other, let me ask you a question.."

 

"Jisung, do you take Chenle as your husband, for better or for worse?"

 

"Yes!" Jisung smiles.

 

 

"And you, Chenle.. do you take Jisung as your husband, for better or for worse?"

 

"Yes!" Chenle answered happily.

 

"By the power that was vested in me, I declare that you are now an official partner for life... You may now kiss each other.."

 

Jisung didnt waste any time, he grabs Chenle's face and captured his lips for a passionate yet sweet kiss.

 

Visitors and guests clapped and cheered for them.

 

Both boys pulled away but their foreheads still connected at each other, staring deeply at their eyes.

 

"I guess I was fated to love you..." Jisung said before pecking Chenle's lips.

 

"Me too.." Chenle replied. "I guess I was fated to love you too.." before wrapping his arms on Jisung's neck, pulling him into a kiss once again.

 

And the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you for reading my first fic 'Fated To Love You'! It was really fun writing this fic :)
> 
> Hope you guys liked it even though it was poorly written hahaha.
> 
> Thank you for spending your time by reading every chapter :)
> 
> I'll publish a new fic in the next few days so stay tuned. It is also a ChenSung fic. Why ChenSung? Because they are the superior ship :))) Please look forward to it!
> 
> Sending hugs and kisses to everyone! ♡♡♡


	16. Special Chapter ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to add a special chapter! Consider it as my Christmas gift for you guys! Happy Holidays! ♡♡♡
> 
> WARNING: INCLUDES A LITTLE BIT OF SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS BUT NO SMUT :)

Two days after their wedding, the newly-wed couple, Jisung and Chenle went to Hawaii to spend their honeymoon.

 

They will spend their honeymoon there as for Chenle's request. They reserved a room at a five-star hotel near the beach. It was Chenle's dream to witness a spectacular sunrise and sunset on the beach. Of course, with the man he loves.

 

Riding on a private jet plane, (insisted by their mothers) they are on their way to Hawaii.

 

Chenle is reading a book, which Renjun recommended to him. While Jisung, on the other hand, keeps tapping his hands on his seat and stomps his foot occasionally.

 

Clearly, he was nervous. He kept thinking on what would happen on the first night with Chenle.

 

Plenty of scenarios are playing through his mind. 

 

Chenle noticed his unusual behavior.

 

He closes his book and looks directly at Jisung's side.

 

"Jisungie?"

 

The taller boy's train of thought stops and snaps back to reality.

 

"Ye-Yes Lele?"

 

"Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Chenle asked worriedly.

 

"I'm fine.. Just thinking of something.." he mumbles.

 

"Care to share?"

 

Jisung is nervous. Would he confess to his husband what distracting his mind?

 

"Hmmm... We-Well.. As you can see..." Jisung stuttered.

 

Chenle gives an encouraging smile to make him go on.

 

"I-I was just thinking on what will happen on our first night... You know.. As a newly-wed couple..." Jisung blushes.

 

"Ooohh..." the smaller boy replied. He grabs Jisung's hands and intertwined their fingers.

 

"Don't worry about it, Jisungie.. We'll do just fine..." Chenle smiles.

 

Jisung released a big sigh. He's relieved and thankful that Chenle is pretty confident.

 

He leaned close and pecks Chenle's lips.

 

"I love you Lele..."

 

"I love you too, Jisungie..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrived at the airport safely and went straight to the hotel. They booked a honeymoon suite for 3 days. 

 

After arriving at the hotel, the couple went to the receptionist area.

 

"Hello! How can I help you?" the staff welcomed them with a beautiful smile.

 

"I have reserved a honeymoon suite under the name of Chenle and Jisung Park.." Jisung informed the staff.

 

The staff checks the record on the computer.

 

Meanwhile, Chenle is touring around the hotel lobby, admiring its beautiful facade with paintings of flowers everywhere.

 

"Oh! Mr. Jisung and Chenle Park! I already confirmed your reservation.. Here's your card key. A staff will carry your belongings, Sir.. Enjoy your honeymoon!"

 

Jisung grabs the card and thanked the receptionist.

 

Chenle is still strolling around the lobby.

 

"Lele! Let's go to our room!" Jisung called his cute husband.

 

Chenle smiles and starts to run towards Jisung, skipping like a cute baby.

 

"You're husband is cute, Sir Jisung.." the receptionist cooed.

 

Jisung blushes.

 

The smaller jumps to Jisung and wraps his arms on his neck, and his legs on his waist.

 

"Aigoo.... My baby...." Jisung said while pecking his nose. "Shall we go to our room?"

 

Chenle nods happily.

 

"Okay!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the couple settled in the room, they called the room service for their dinner. They are too tired to eat outside so they decided that hotel food is the best option.

 

After eating, Chenle starts to unpack his things.

 

Jisung decided to take a shower.

 

"Lele.. I'll shower first, okay?" Jisung asking Chenle, with a towel wrapped on his waist.

 

Chenle looked up and a red tint of blush covers his face because on the scene in front of him.

 

"O-okay..."

 

Jisung noticed his husband's reaction and smiled.

 

He went straight to the shower, stripping his towel, and starts to turn on the water.

 

While showering, he's still imagining on what will happen on his first night with his Chenle.

 

A reminder pops on his mind. He remembered what Jeno told him.

 

" _Make sure to take a bath first before anything else... Clean every inch of your body to impress Chenle..."_

 

He took the bath sponge then drizzled it with strawberry-scented body wash and starts to scrub his body like there's no tomorrow.

 

After showering, he went out wearing a bath robe.

 

He saw his husband sitting at the bed, playing with his phone.

 

He clears his throat to get Chenle's attention.

 

Chenle looked up at him and smiled.

 

"Oh Jisungie... Finished already? I guess its my turn to shower.."

 

Chenle stood up and went straight to the shower.

 

While Chenle is showering, Jisung took the opportunity to prepare.

 

He sprayed a perfume all over his body, combs his hair neatly. He spreads rose petals on the bed, and lights up some scented candles.

 

Then he lays down on the other side of the bed.

 

After a few minutes, Chenle went out of the shower, also wearing a bath robe.

 

He also laid down on Jisung's side and starts to apply lotion on his shoulder, down to his milky white legs.

 

For Jisung, the scene in front of him is very tempting.

 

_"Is he trying to seduce me?"_  Jisung thought.

 

After applying lotion on his body, Chenle looks at Jisung straight in the eye.

 

"Jisungie?" Chenle calls him, voice really soft and gentle, making Jisung melt.

 

"Yes Lele?"

 

Chenle leans closer and positions himself on Jisung's lap.

 

The smaller boy's action shocked Jisung.

 

"Lele... What are you-"

 

Chenle cuts his words by kissing him on the lips passionately.

 

Jisung also kissed back and wraps his arms on his petite waist.

 

The smaller boy wraps his arms on Jisung's neck, ruffling his hair at the same time.

 

After minutes of kissing, Chenle pulled away and looked at Jisung's face.

 

He leaned closer again and whispers something on Jisung's ear.

 

" _Goodnight Jisungie..."_

 

He removed himself on Jisung's lap and lays beside him, and starts to sleep.

 

The taller boy is still dumbfounded.

 

He couldnt believed what happened.

 

Why would Chenle sleep after all the actions he initiated?

 

He looks at the smaller boy beside him.

 

"Seriously Lele?" Jisung asked, voice kinda annoyed.

 

No response from the smaller boy. Only soft snores.

 

Jisung decided to lay down and covers himself with the blanket.

 

He was pretty disappointed. But not angry. Maybe Chenle was tired from the flight.

 

"There's always tomorrow, I guess..." Jisung sighed before going to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Jisung woke up early and starts his morning by drinking coffee.

 

He seated on the table and reads the morning newspaper.

 

Chenle also woke up and stood quickly from the bed. He immediately went to the door to look outside. After peeking outside, the smaller boy closes the door with a frown on his face.

 

Jisung noticed his husband's action.

 

"Is there a problem, Lele?"

 

Chenle quickly smiles in front of his husband.

 

"Nothing, Sungie..."

 

Jisung knows he's faking it.

 

"Come here, Lele... I'll make you some coffee..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The couple went out to stroll around Hawaii. They went to some famous souveneir shops and ate lunch at a famous restaurant.

 

In the afternoon, the couple walks on the seashore, waiting for the sunset.

 

But throughout the day, Jisung looks forward on his second night with Chenle.

 

What he doesnt know is his expectations would fall back into a harsh reality.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle did the same thing like on the first night. He straddled Jisung's lap, kissed him torridly then bids goodnight and sleep.

 

And in the morning, he would rushed outside the door to look for something, and when he didnt see it, a frown would appear on his face.

 

He did the same thing until the 3rd night.

 

Which made Jisung really frustated.

 

It's not that he's angry that Chenle doesnt want it to do with him. He has a choice, of course.

 

Maybe Chenle doesnt want to have kids first.

 

Or maybe he wants to enjoy their time without having parental responsibilities.

 

All Chenle had to do is to explain at Jisung. He would likely understand.

 

But what keeps Jisung frustated is Chenle keeps doing this weird kind of thing until the 3rd night.

 

It makes Jisung think that Chenle is just playing with him.

 

It feels like they spend their honeymoon with a sleepver at the hotel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On their flight back to Korea, Jisung couldnt hide his frustation. Chenle noticed it.

 

"Are you alright, Jisungie?"

 

Jisung is disappointed, but doesnt want to hurt Chenle's feelings.

 

He faked a smile.

 

"I'm fine, Lele..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

After arriving at Korea, they went straight to their new house which their mothers prepared for them.

 

It's not a house.

 

It's a mansion.

 

A very huge mansion.

 

It has 10 rooms, including the master's bedroom.

 

The maids are waiting for them inside.

 

"Welcome home, Master Chenle and Master Jisung!"

 

They assisted the couple to their bedroom. After being settled in, Jisung changes his outfit to his pajamas.

 

"Jisungie..." Chenle hugs his husband but Jisung pulled away immediately.

 

"I'm tired, Lele... I'll go to sleep first.." He quickly laid on the bed to sleep.

 

Chenle is hurt.

 

_"Why is Jisung so cold to me?"_  he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Chenle woke up without Jisung beside him. He found a note on the bedside table.

 

_Lele,_

_I needed to wake up early. First day at our company. Didnt wake you up because you are sleeping peacefully. I asked our maids to prepare a breakfast for you. See you later. I love you Lele..._

 

_Jisungie_

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle recalled the events on what happened on their honeymoon that made Jisung felt cold to him.

 

" _Maybe he doesnt want in Hawaii..."_

 

_"Or maybe he didnt like the food there..."_

 

Oh, poor Chenle.. Even though he's married, he's still an innocent baby.

 

_"Or maybe...."_

 

His thoughts are cut off by the ringing sound from his phone.

 

"Hello Chenle!"

 

"Hi Renjun!"

 

"Fresh from Hawaii?"

 

"Yup. Still have honeymoon hangover.."

 

"Oohh... Looks like you and Jisung have done it already... Care to share the juicy details?"

 

"Suuuure. Where will we meet?"

 

"I have a ticket for two at a newly opened buffet place at Gangnam..."

 

"Wow! That sounds good! I'll just fix myself then leave. See you in an hour?"

 

"Okay! See you Lele!"

 

Chenle hangs up the phone and starts to prepare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Jisung arrived from work, he went straight to their bedroom.

 

"Lele... I'm home..."

 

Jisung entered their room but no sign of Chenle.

 

_"Maybe he went out..."_  he thought.

 

Due to tiredness from first day of work, Jisung immediately went to sleep, not bothering to call his Lele.

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle went home really late.

After their buffet escapade with Renjun, they went to a club to unwind.

 

Chenle went inside their bedroom, and saw his husband already asleep.

 

He changes his clothes to pajamas and joins his husband on the bed.

 

Before laying down, he observed Jisung's features.

 

"I am the luckiest guy on earth... My husband is the most handsome guy in the universe..."

 

He laid down beside Jisung and hugs him tight, nuzzling his face on his neck.

 

"Sungie... Why are you so cold to me these days? It makes me sad.." he whispered before falling asleep.

 

He didnt know that Jisung is awake.

 

He hugs Chenle tighter and pecks his forehead.

 

"Sorry Lele...."

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle woke up on the next day without Jisung on his side. Again.

 

He found a note on the bedside table stating that he went to work early.

 

Chenle feels sick on that morning. He feels dizzy, very light-headed. Makes him want to puke.

 

He quickly stood up from the bed and goes to the bathroom, leaning on the toilet to puke.

 

After flushing the toilet, he immediately calls his mom through his phone.

 

"Yes Lele? It's early in the morning.."

 

"Moom... I feel sick..."

 

"Omo! How do you feel, Lele?"

 

"I feel dizzy Mom, after I woke up, I immediately went to the toilet to puke..."

 

"Oh my gosh! Dizzy in the morning.. puking... maybe you're... I can't believe it! Stay there, Lele... I neee to call Jisung's mom first... Then we'll go the hospital, okay?"

 

"Okay Mom..."

 

Chenle hangs up.

 

_"Why does my mom sound so happy that I'm sick?"_  he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung went to his office. His meeting with the directors is a success.

 

"Urgghh.. What a tiring day it is..."

 

Then his phone suddenly rings, he picks it up.

 

"Yes Mom?"

 

"Jisung! We're here at the hospital!"

 

Jisung's eyes widened.

 

"Why Mom? Are you sick?"

 

"Nooo! It's Chenle!"

 

After hearing the name of his Lele, he quickly runs to the parking lot and drove fast to the hospital.

 

After arriving, he went to the nurse's station to ask.

 

"Is there a patient in here named Park Chenle?"

 

The nurse checks the record.

 

"Yes Sir. He's in the ob-gyne department.."

 

"Okay. Thank you!"

 

He runs fast but he stopped on his tracks, realizing what he heard.

 

**"Ob-gyne?!"**

 

 

 

 

 

At the ob-gyne department, Jisung saw his mother and his mother-in-law at the waiting area.

 

"Moms!" he called out.

 

"Jisung! Its good to see you!" Mrs. Zhong greeted.

 

"Where's Chenle? And why is he here?"

 

"Jisung, we suspected that Chenle is preg-"

 

The doctor calls them.

 

"Family of Mr. Park Chenle? Can you come in here?"

 

They immediately went inside along with Jisung.

 

Chenle is sitting near the consultation area.

 

"Jisungie..." he scratches his head while looking at his husband.

 

"What's the result, Doctor?" Mrs. Park asked, hoping for a good result.

 

The doctor cleared his throat.

 

"He's not pregnant..."

 

**"WHAT???!!!"**  Mrs. Park and Mrs. Zhong yelled.

 

"It's just indigestion... I assume you had a feast yesterday, Mr. Park?"

 

Chenle remembered he and Renjun went to a buffet yesterday.

 

"Why yes, Doctor..." Chenle smiled, scratching his head.

 

Mrs. Park couldnt believed it.

 

"But they just came from their honeymoon!" she protested.

 

"Mom..." Chenle sighed. "It's just yesterday since we came from Hawaii... I think its too early to assume that I'm pregnant.."

 

Jisung couldnt take it anymore. He joins the conversation.

 

"Of course he's not pregnant! We havent done anything to make him pregnant!" Jisung said frustatedly.

 

**"WHAAAAT?!"**  Both mothers is shocked.

 

"Wh-why?" Mrs. Zhong asked.

 

"Ask Chenle!" Jisung replied.

 

Chenle is really confused right now.

 

Suddenly, Renjun and Jeno barged in from the door.

 

Jeno pops a party poppers while yelling.

 

**"Congratulations on your pregnancy, Chenle!"**  Renjun and Jeno cheered.

 

They even prepared a big banner and balloons.

 

Jisung face-palmed.

 

Jeno noticed the awkward atmosphere. "What's with the faces?"

 

"I'm not pregnant..."

 

**"WHAAAAT?!"**  the couple yelled.

 

"Why? You just came from your honeymo-"

 

Jisung cuts him off. "We havent done anything to make him pregnant! Ask Chenle!"

 

They all looked at Chenle anticipatingly.

 

"Why me? We have done everything, Jisungie..."

 

"Everything? What are you talking about?"

 

Chenle released a heavy sigh before answering.

 

"We have done everything but... but there's no bird-"

 

Mrs. Zhong joins in, shocked.

 

**"Jisung? You don't have a bird?!"**

 

Jisung looks at his lower part and starts to blush.

 

"O-Of course, I have bird! What are you talking about, Lele?!"

 

Chenle gulps.

 

"The-There's no.... lo-long bird-"

 

Renjun butts in, also shocked.

 

**"Is your bird too short, Jisung?"**

 

Jisung blushes more.

 

"Noooo.. Why are we talking about my bird?! Can you clear this up, Lele?"

 

"I'm trying, Jisungie! Uhmm.. There's no..."

 

The doctor suddenly gets the situation.

 

"I think I already know what's happening in here..." the doctor stated.

 

He looks at Chenle.

 

"Mr. Chenle... Can I ask something?"

 

Chenle nods.

 

"Do you know how babies are made?"

 

Chenle answers confidently.

 

"Of course! When a couple kisses at the night... In the morning, a bird will deliver the baby at their doorstep.. I keep checking the door at the hotel, but there's no baby..." Chenle frowns.

 

Everybody inside the room face-palmed except for the doctor who was laughing.

 

Jisung also starts to laugh. He realized that he's cold to Chenle for nothing.

 

Chenle's innocence are to blame.

 

Meanwhile, the smaller boy is really confused.

 

Jisung walks up to him and suddenly carries him like a baby.

 

Chenle automatically wraps his arms on the taller boy's neck and his legs on his waist.

 

Jisung showers some kisses on his face while laughing.

 

"Aigoo! My husband is still a baby..."

 

Chenle pouts. "I'm not..."

 

"So? Who's gonna explain it to him?" Mrs. Park asked.

 

Jisung immediately puts him down on the chair and pecks his cheek.

 

"I can't. Lele, I need to go back to work. See you at home later..." Jisung zooms away.

 

"Nice escape.." Mrs. Zhong smirked.

 

Renjun raises his hand.

 

"As his bestfriend, I'll explain it to him in the way that he can understand..."

 

Both mothers clapped their hands.

 

"Lele? Can we talk in private?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Renjun and Jeno brings Chenle to a small, quite cafe.

 

Renjun starts to explain everything. In a simple way that Chenle's innocent brain can understand.

 

**"WHAAAAT? WE NEED TO DO THAT?!"**  Chenle screeched.

 

"Of course, you big dumb baby..." Renjun snorts.

 

Jeno is just watching, feeling amused.

 

"But... It sounds painful...." Chenle blushes.

 

"Just trust Jisung, okay? He'll never hurt you..." Renjun assured to him.

 

Chenle took a deep breath.

 

"Okay.... I think I'm ready..."

 

Jeno slides in. "Remember all the tips I told you..." he smirked.

 

"Is it necessary?"

 

"Of course!" Jeno smirked. "Should we demo it for you?"

 

Renjun smacks his head.

 

" **Owww**!"

 

"Don't be such a pervert.." Renjun glared.

 

Chenle stood up. "I think I need to go.. Thank you Junnie and Jeno..." and starts to walk towards the exit.

 

"Do you think he can do it?" Jeno asked.

 

"Of course..." Then Renjun recalled what Jeno did.

 

"No kisses for a week!"

 

" **Renjuuuuuun**!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung came home from work and went straight to their bedroom.

 

He saw Chenle seated on the bed, fiddling with his shirt. He looks sad.

 

Jisung sits beside him and ruffles his hair.

 

"Are you alright, Lele?"

 

Chenle looked up at him with his puppy eyes which Jisung can't resist.

 

"Jisungie... I'm sorry... For being such a dumb person..."

 

"Aww Lele..." he comforts his husband by lifting him and setting him on his lap.

 

Chenle nuzzles on his neck and inhales his sweet scent.

 

"It's not your fault Lele... Don't be sorry... I also need to apologize for being a selfish man..." Jisung whispers on his ear.

 

Chenle lifted his head and looks at Jisung.

 

"I should make it up to you, Jisungie..."

 

Jisung smirks.

 

"How Lele?"

 

Chenle leans in and connected their lips, igniting a passionate kiss. He pulled away shortly and kisses Jisung's cheeks, down to his jaw, and to his neck.

 

He starts kissing Jisung's neck and sucking it. Jisung moaned when Chenle found his sweet spot. Chenle sucked it and kissed it until it leaves a mark.

 

Jisung couldnt take it anymore.

 

He lifted Chenle up and lays him on the bed. He leans in and traps the smaller boy underneath him.

 

"Where did you learn it?" Jisung smirks, face inches away on the smaller boy.

 

"I did my research..." Chenle replied.

 

Jisung laughs.

 

"Well if you have done your research, you should know what would happen next..."

 

Jisung starts to unbutton his shirt. Chenle tenses up and stops him.

 

"I am scared, Jisungie..."

 

Jisung caresses his face, leans in on his ear and starts to kiss his earlobe while whispering, "Don't worry Lele... I'll be gentle..."

 

Then Jisung covers them with the big blankets.

 

And the night goes deeper and deeper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The brightness of the morning sunshine made Chenle woke up from his deep slumber. After opening his eyes, he realized that he was nuzzled on Jisung's bare chest.

 

_"Oh right... Last night..."_

 

He recalled the events last night. A blush crept on his face.

 

He looked up and saw his husband still sleeping.

 

He puts up his hand and starts to trace Jisung's face with his finger.

 

Jisung starts to whimper on his sleep so Chenle pretended to sleep again.

 

The taller boy starts to flutter open his eyes and smiles.

 

"I know you're awake Lele..."

 

Then he hugged Chenle tighter and kisses his forehead.

 

"Good Morning Lele..." Chenle looked up to him.

 

"Good Morning Jisungie..." Chenle kissed his nose. "Should we get up?"

 

Jisung hugged him tighter. "I'm still sleepy..."

 

Chenle peeked under the blanket and saw that they are still both naked.

 

"Jisungie... We need to get dressed and go down for breakfast..." he whined.

 

A knock can be heard from their door.

 

"Master Chenle! Master Jisung! Both of your mother is here.. They already prepared a breakfast for the two of you..." the maid announced.

 

"We're coming down in a bit!" Chenle replied.

 

He pulled away from Jisung's hug and starts to shake him.

 

"Let's go, you big baby...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

After getting dressed, Jisung and Chenle went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mrs. Park and Mrs. Zhong are already seated at the table, drinking coffee.

 

"Boys! Let's eat!"

 

Mrs. Park noticed that Chenle's pale neck is covered with dark bruises.

 

"What happened to your neck, Chenle?" Mrs. Park asked him.

 

Chenle realized he forgot to cover it up, he looks to Jisung to see that he is smirking.

 

Chenle blushed. "Uhmm.. It's just a mosquito bite.. he he.." he replied awkwardly.

 

Mrs. Zhong noticed that Jisung's neck had also the same mark.

 

"You too Jisung... You have marks on your neck..."

 

It was Jisung's turn to blushed.

 

"Oh... I think its also a mosquito bite... he he he..."

 

Mrs. Park and Mrs. Zhong looks into each other eyes and gets the situation. They both smirked.

 

"Looks like both of you had fun last night..." Mrs. Zhong teases.

 

" **Ooohhh**..." Mrs. Park added.

 

" **MOOOOOM**!" Both boys yelled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a month, the result was positive. Chenle is pregnant. The good news made their family and friends happy. But Jisung is the most proud of them all.

 

 

 

 

 

It was a cold night. Jisung and Chenle are on their terrace at their room, looking at the stars.

 

Chenle is seated on Jisung's lap while Jisung's arms are wrapped around his waist. Jisung's chin are on Chenle's shoulder.

 

Jisung suddenly speaks. "Lele... What do you want? Boy or Girl?"

 

Chenle smiles. "Any gender will do, Jisungie.. As long as he or she grows really well and kind... I'm satisfied with..."

 

Jisung sighed. "To be honest, I'm nervous..."

 

Chenle looks to him and kisses his lips.

 

"Don't be. I know you'll be a great father..."

 

Jisung smiles. "So cheesy..."

 

Jisung caresses his tummy.

 

"Looking forward to a bright future with you Lele... And of course, with our baby..."

 

Chenle shifted his position on Jisung's lap. He was now facing him.

 

Jisung leans closer and connected their foreheads.

 

"I love you Chenle, with all my heart..."

 

"I love you too, Jisung... You are my everything..."

 

And they connected their lips for a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fic. Please bear with me, Im sure this fic has plenty of wrong grammars hehe. English is not my first language so Im still getting used to it.
> 
> Also, I really love ChenSung. They are the superior ship ♡
> 
> Updates would be weekly but if I finished writing it ASAP, I'll post it immediately.
> 
> Enjoy! ♡


End file.
